


Secret Stage

by Mixu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concerts, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Historical References, M/M, Rimming, Wall Sex, also I tag characters that will have more than one appearance in this story, mild ones but there, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixu/pseuds/Mixu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things shocked him at this point. First, that Estonia, the guy who pretty much managed to make him lose focus in the meeting within mere minutes and result to doodling, would throw such a thing. And annually, nonetheless. Secondly, that his brother had been attending the event for quite a few years now and he hadn't had a single idea of it. Until now. When West so eloquently let him know, that since he'd "skipped out every year to maybe go in his place since he has work to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prussia was enjoying the summer, although slightly bored. He had caught wind of there being an annual festival Estonia was having called Beer summer. Two things shocked him at this point. First, that Estonia, the guy who pretty much managed to make him lose focus in the meeting within mere minutes and result to doodling, would throw such a thing. And annually, nonetheless. Secondly, that his brother had been attending the event for quite a few years now and he hadn't had a single idea of it. Until now. When West so eloquently let him know, that since he'd "skipped out every year to maybe go in his place since he has work to do."

Of course the beer needed to pass a taste test, surely noncomparable to German beer, which of course is the best and most awesome of them all, yet perplexingly good enough to have West going for years now. Gilbert definitely needed to investigate this phenomena.

He'd been in charge of Estonia once when both were very young, when he was a Teutonic Knight, and Estonia even smaller than him. The kid had been stubborn then, and it wasn't long before Denmark, Russia, Sweden and Livonia were arguing over the lands, he pulled back eventually. The next brief encounters were during the WWs, but those times are behind and their exchanges were brief. He hadn't really put much brainpower to focus on the young nation during the last centuries. 

It was a suprisingly hot summer day in Tallinn. Gilbert had set into a hotel, in the Old Town, which brought back a few memories, yet at the same time was so foreign, how even the oldest part of the city has changed. Decided to leave Gilbird in the hotel room to not risk a heatstroke, he left to make his way towards the festival. It would be ongoing for a few days and apparently to humans, the tickets weren't too cheap for the whole thing. Since Germany warned him a car would be pointless due to no parking spaces, the albino had stepped into public transportation, deeming it a mistake as soon as the bus doors shut. Ventilation with so many people was absolute zero, he was glad he had worn a tank and surf shorts, he probably couldn't handle anything else and stay positive all the while really. On his way there, he saw posters for the event nearly everywhere. „Õllesummer” with a borderline inappropriate image, very caricatured stereotyped figures either partially exposed or boozed up or both. Prussia thought it was awesome. 

Once he got off on the stop, glad it wasn't long ride, maybe 10 minutes, he passed the gate with ease, pass pre-purchased. The event was situatied behind the large singing arch. The crowd was big, some mild amusement park-like attractions caught his eye and multiple stages could be heard. His nose filled with the smell of grilled meat and sausages and of course, beer everywhere. The lines were long, although it was 5PM, barely evening yet. They wouldn't most likely be getting any shorter.

Waiting in line, he heard lots of lively chatter around him, not really understanding. If Germany hadn't urged him to stay until a certain band he might like, he'd probably spend a few hours, given he was alone and he really didn't expect Estonia himself to be there. The Prussian cursed himself, he should've brought Francis and Antonio along, sure they have different tastes, but there were several bars around here for all three to end up hammered, and the bilingual menu even showed some wine offerings, now that the line has moved enough for Prussia to see it well. Once it was his turn, a borderline sunburned man greeted him with a lively demeanor, apparently enjoying the scorching heat and neverending crowds. „One beer please,” he asked in English. The man replied nearly fluently „Saku or A le Coq, dark or light?” which was a relief to the Prussian.

Gilbert grinned as he decided to go all out, not gradually, to give his evaluation „Both, dark.” The man gave him two bottles, porter and tume, one opened. He tasted the porter, pleasantly suprised as he chugged it down. Nice! Specs got pretty decent taste. And it would only do the hosting country an honor if Prussia happened to give an awesome remark on the not half-bad quality of the beverage. Definitely needed to call someone up for this. Maybe even the hosting country, but alas, there was no phone number and he wasn't feeling like calling Germany to get it at the given moment. He took a seat, an umbrella offering shade over the multiple tables. The albino was enjoying the second bottle a little slower, which was pretty good as well.

A tipsy local at the next table half-shouted something to Gilbert that had the latter give a perplexed look. The guy kept asking something, a middle-aged bearded man, with those light brown summer vests he's seen on a lot of men here, this one with an exception of having a band shirt under his. „I don't-” Gilbert started to excuse himself that he doesn't speak the language, but was cut off by the local one step ahead „Oooooohhh, okay! No, it's fine, I just wanted to say you have awesome hair! I haven't seen someone rock the white colour. Gives a bit of hope for myself, yaknow,” the local said with a funny accent, pointing at his own greying hair.  
„Thanks!” the nation grinned, a boost to his ever accepting ego. „You here for the beer or the bands then?” the still unnamed person asked. Gilbert looked at this bottle before replying „Both. Beer now, bands later.”

„That's the spirit! Any favourites?”

„I haven't seen any yet. I was told the last one should be cool.”

„Definitely wait for the last one,” the other proudly leaned back, the shirt read Metsatöll, some kind of a symbol on top of it.

Gilbert nodded, both his brother and this man had successfully hyped him up to the point of getting impatient. He raised his bottle and the other understood, doing the same and calling out „Tervist!” before both ot them chugged their respective drinks down, the Prussian feeling positively good about this. He needed more though... The evening was young, the sitting around and added chat had taken roughly an hour, it'd be still lots of time before the band came on.

The Prussian killed time in the evening, wandering around the area, always with a drink in his hand, getting into conversation with increasinly tipsy and occasionally not so tipsy locals at times. Most though, held to their own, or their groups. As the evening progressed, the families lessened, leaving adults and teenagers in the picture. 

At one point he lost track of time, while suddenly guitar chords rung through the air, drums following soon after with eager, the bass line clearly audible. „Holy Fucking. Scheiße. Finally,” the Prussian sounded out, immediately making his way towards the stage as the music got heavier, and West had been right. He can already feel it, he was going to enjoy this so fucking much. Metal was his thing, and as the multiple vocals started, it only aided the epic and raw feel to it.

The stage wasn't packed (yet) once he reached it. He managed to make his way towards the first rows where the enthusiastic fans were, some teenagers, some adults, women and men, truthfully quite a mix. There were even bagpipes on the stage, the bandmember playing it looking more folk than metal, and so the genre was assumed. The others wore dark partially ripped denim outfits, the drumset large as hell. Lights were flashing everywhere, not really having that desired effect that it would later with the sun setting. 

He found himself already nodding along, this was good, despite not understanding a single word. That was until a mellow intro started with the guitars and a flute, playing on the folk side again, Prussia had the chance scan the band way better. The melody brough somewhat a very old sense of nostalgia, yet his eyes widened. Was that...? It couldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an introductory chapter, things will start moving in the next!  
> First time fic writing for this fandom~  
> (English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes, please let me know, be gentle).


	2. Chapter 2

All the band members had long hair, except one. Short ashy blonde hair, blue eyes with another guitar, providing awesome vocals with the lead singer. He didn't even recognize at first because damn that outfit works well as a badass disguise. When he provided some single lines, Prussia was sure. He's heard that voice before and he was positively gaping. That was the one and only personification of the country up on stage, no glasses, looking badass and in element. The next song started, way more upbeat right at the start he could see that Estonia knew what he was doing and Gilbert was far from distracted. On the contrary, he'd never been so focused on the other in his existence. 

He couldn't get too into the music even, as he usually would be outright headbanging by now. He tried to take in this unseen side of the Baltic, who was headbanging as he played. He felt it has been outright injustice, that he has not been aware of this. The nation walked forward, setting one foot on the stage speaker in front of him as he kept playing, a usual show-off stance for a performing heavy music band, and damn, Prussia thought he could never unsee this as he was getting into the flow again. 

As the performing nation scanned the crowd with an enjoying smile, his eyes stopped on Gilbert. The latter didn't look away as Estonia's eyes widened noticeably, yet he kept playing. The Prussian raised the horns to show his approval with an impressed smile, and in that very instant, the Baltic reverted back into his element, giving a wide smirk that could rival France's as he turned back and readied himself for another vocal onslaught. After that, Prussia got back into element, even shouting along when the chorus had the crowd repeating „kivine maa” and fuck if he wasn't enjoying himself despite the language barrier. He missed most of the amused looks the other personification had cast his way. 

There was one song, when people cheered the loudest, apparently it was well known and as the folk member took out a huge zither to play the intro, the crowd almost drowned the music out with their screams, the drums joining in for the save. Now this is where Estonia really let his voice loose. The nation looked ecstatic as he sung along epically, the band barely singing over the crowd who apparently knew all the words and were especially crazy for this one particular track.

A song in between and then begun the last one, that was without a doubt the fiercest one saved for last. The drums gave no mercy, the vocals raced epically, guitars never falling behind, the folk member even picked up one. That guy seemed to be multitalented judging by the armada of instruments gone through the concert. The pressure built up, the voices around him were hoarse from screaming „hey” and „lahinguväljal näeme”. Just as he thought it had ended, an intense controlled flow followed, it felt as if going into a battlefield as the lyrics followed almost commandingly. And as the chorus began for the last time, the drums speeding up after it until the inevitable end, the crowd was left yearning for more, screaming for an encore that did not come. It was the point of that song, to have the crowd yearing, cutting off after the climax. As they walked to the front, the drummer throwing his sticks to the cheering audience, they all bowed, Estonia too, panting and visibly exhilarated. 

Now this had been a spectacle. As the crowd partially dissipated, the band walked to the merch tent, ready to give autographs. Estonia on the other hand, looked around and spotted Prussia soon enough. „Hey, welcome!” he greeted a bit out of breath, that sharp and satisfied smile still lit from the exertion. 

„Hi,” Prussia nodded, giving the other a onceover. He wasn't clearly the only nation that did at least an occasional workout and it was still baffling seeing the other in no tie nor slacks. 

„I hope the concert was enjoyable. Apologies, Germany notified of not coming so I didn't expect anyone. Otherwise I would've given a tour around this place and-”

„Stop.” Prussia held up a hand, silencing the other nation in confusion. „I didn't know you were so... cool,” he gestured to the other's outfit wildly, as if it were an outrage. Estonia's lips curved into a positively smug smile over all that adrenaline. It was unexpected and Prussia didn't know what to think of it other than he liked it.

„Well, apologies for retaining such valid information from you, Mr.Beilschmit,” the Baltic said with a grin and a tone of sarcasm. Who was this and where was the overproductive bore that he'd suffered from through the meetings? 

„I mean. Has my brother known all these years?” 

Estonia only shook his head before replying „No, I've been keeping him and other nations company whenever they're here for the event.”

„Alright, then justice still stands,” Gilbert said in relief, the other letting out a snort at that. „But yeah. Cool outfit too.”

„Mr. Beilschmit, I'll have you know I'm always cool,” the Estonian replied. „Awesome in fact,” he added, making Gilbert's eyes widen as he were conflicted if this side of the Baltic was hooking him or annoying him, only aiding Estonia's poorly masked amusement. 

„That. Is my catchphrase,” Prussia said as if he's laying down a copyright claim. 

„I know,” the Estonian replied with that knowing smirk he had on stage, and Prussia decided this was not an annoying revelation. Challenging, yes.

„We can't go to first name basis before this catchphrase issue is resolved, von Bock,” he countered. The kid was probably still high on adrenaline, he'll sleep it off and things will go back to their old boring self and the universe hasn't imploded.

„Drink on it?” The Estonian offered. Prussia hasn't actually ever thought about drinking with this person but he wasn't opposed to the idea. Apparently the concert wasn't the end of revelations.

They got four beers (two for each) without waiting this time, given that the crowd had lessened, and took their seats at one of the free tables. „I'm glad you've found the time to visit, especially during the fest, though I far from expected it,” Estonia expressed his gratitude. He liked hosting visitors.  
„Well, you can blame West for not telling me sooner, your beer is not half bad.”

„Thank you, we try. Germany has told me he'd invited you along but you declined, from what he told me,” the nation said smiling, his hair was a mess really.  
„Lies. Blatant lies.” Maybe there was a bit of truth in there, but the other didn't need to know that. Prussia had usually tuned Germany out with propositions to visit for what he assumed another boring obligatory meeting.

The other took a chug before letting it drop. „Alright, I believe you,” he said amused, before apparently something distracted him. Prussia followed his line of sight to the merch tent not far, and saw as the band was marveling over some sort of a poster that a teen had apparently made them. The girl was absolutely quiet when not prompted but beaming like a dream come true as she watched the others comment on it. He looked back to Estonia and found the other grinning at the spectacle.

„Does that happen often?” Prussia asked.

„Not really. But it's awesome whenever it does.”

„Hey, catchphrase, von Bock.” 

„Are you saying you disagree with me, Gilbert?” the other looked at him pointedly. Gilbert couldn't believe the audacy of this guy, he felt almost victimized. Almost. Prussia doesn't get victimized by anyone, let alone a youngling. Despite this youngling being a full grown nation and looking what could maybe be described as hot in those clothes. „Alright, kid. I suppose when it's stating the truth, you can call it awesome.”

„I can assure you I'm way past kid,” Eduard said, amused, the first bottle almost empty. 

„Oh yeah, can you prove it, pipsqueak?”

Eduard held up the beer bottle as obvious evidence but the albino wouldn't settle for it. „Nah, teens can sneak a beer or two too. You need to find another way to prove it someday once you're grown,” Gilbert challenged.

„Maybe I will,” Estonia countered without hesitation. Prussia kinda brought out a competitive streak out from him apparently, and he was full aware of the innuendo, not choosing to address it. That coupled with the afterstate of the concert didn't make him feel like he needs to keep himself as reserved.

They had a momentary staredown before Prussia cackled and broke the tension. „Boy, you're still stubborn. That's awesome!” He finished his first bottle and opened the second. Both saying cheers in their respective languages and drinking. After that, Prussia asked the other about the band and Estonia animatedly explained about them.

It was confirmed that except the other Baltics and Finland, who knew the fact that Estonia performed with the band on occasion, he was the only one who'd seen it firsthand. He didn't know why but he liked that. Everyone were so deceived by this overachiever front while Prussia now knows that the guy is an occasional adrenaline-hungry metalhead. He never thought he'd ever string those words together in reference Estonia. They kept chatting about music, mainly on the metal side and Gilbert was very pleased with what they had in common. 

Later, before leaving, Estonia went backstage to change and Prussia was sorry to see those dark tight fitting clothes gone and replaced with a loose button up shirt and some khaki shorts. They kept talking as they walked back to the Old Town, Gilbert's hotel on the way to Eduard's Tallinn residence. 

„I thought you needed glasses,” Gilbert pointed out due to the ongoing lack of them throughout the hours.

„There are these magical things like contacts,” Eduard retorted with a smile, the uplifted mood persisting as they made their way up the cobblestoned hill.

„Are you this sarcastic with all your guests, Ed?” 

Eduard cringed at the nickname. He couldn't help but to associate a certain popular cartoon to it. „Please, don't call me that.”

Prussia cackled „Oh, now I'm definitely calling you that~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should seriously be doing my coursework...


	3. Chapter 3

The Prussian woke up the next morning, not initially recognizing where he is at first. The sun was certainly shining in a way too bothersome way to let him try to sleep any longer. Then he remembered, what yesterday was all about. Estonia had been on stage, absolutely someone else than he was used to seeing under that identity. And suprisingly, they hit it off well. 

Gilbird chirped on the windowsill, drawing the albino's attention to his pet. Prussia sat up, asking the bird if he wanted to join today, receiving a very enthusiastic set of chirps back. It had taken a lot of time for Gilbert to train his beloved pet well enough to take them anywhere, and to, of course, stop pooping on his shoulder or where ever the bird managed to settle. Those had been a bit complicated times.

Estonia had promised a tour today before going to the festival again. Prussia had asked if he would be performing otherwise, but no. Apparently each band was reserved for one set and Gilbert had silently deemed himself lucky for deciding to show up on the first day. They promised to meet up at 3 to take a walk around the Old Town before they head down to the festival, Estonia promising it's not going to turn into a full-out history lesson.

Gilbert killed time on his laptop, his thoughts floating absentmindedly from topic to topic until the time came to meet up. He proceeded to exit the hotel, Gilbird perched on the top of his head, chirping happily while Prussia warned to not fly off. Apparently the timing had been right as Estonia was just walking up to him with a wave and a friendly smile. 

„Hey! Slept off the sass?” Prussia grinned back, causing the other to give a bit of an embarrassed chuckle. 

„Maybe. Maybe not.”

Prussia rather hoped not. Estonia was again in light colours, Prussia going for white and dark blue with his tank and shorts respectively. Eduard had admittedly been waiting for this little excursion. It had seemed kind of surreal yesterday that Prussia and him got along so well. On stage, yes, his reservations had gone. He scarcely indulged in the pleasure of playing with the band from yesterday, but that made it all the more enjoyable. They started walking without a prompt, side by side.  
„So, where are we heading?” Prussia asked, not that the Old Town would be big enough to really get lost. „I have an idea, I think. Up anyway,” the Estonian smiled. There was one place that he knows will definitely be familiar. 

They walked through the fairly crowded cobblestone street, Eduard noting that most of the buildings here are from the times Sweden was in charge, explaining that there had been a fire in 1688 so basically most of the Old Town was rebuilt in stone. As soon as they reached the hill, the amount of tourists had lessened. „Sorry I didn't meet up earlier, it's the season and everything's packed with groups until 2 or so,” the Estonian apologized. 

„It's fine. Slept in anyway,” Gilbert brushed it off. 

They came face to face with a huge church, decorated in a far more rich way than others around. „Remembrance from Ivan,” the blonde explained. 

„Couldn't pick a more exposed place if he'd try,” Gilbert noted with a deadpan expression, Eduard agreeing. 

„It's one of the first things I saw from the plane over here.”

„Well that had been the point at the time, but that's not where I wanted to stop,” Estonia said with a smile and small anticipation, prompting the two to move along, around the church. Eduard pointed out the parliament building while turning left, entering the side garden. They walked forward, apparently this was a viewing platform. As both of them came to a stop, the cooling wind blowing from the sea not far, Estonia had a nostalgic smile as Prussia's eyes were widened.

„I thought this might still be familiar,” Eduard said, seeing the Prussian look at the Schnelli pond, once a moat. This hill was where it all started, where Tallinn started, with a fort. And then another. And then buildings, expanding. Prussia remembered this. He felt so strangely nostalgic from when he was a Teutonic. He remembered, being not exactly here, but near, looking to the sea excitedly then, young Eesti stubbornly by his side, pouting. He wasn't official then, he was just known like that by how his people were, but not established as a country. 

The Prussian glanced at the other, this time Estonia wearing a proud smile as he looked over the extending, modern city over the pond. „It was what? 8 centuries back when I last stood here?” Gilbert asked, not having really thought about it.

„About so, give or take,” Eduard shrugged. 

„That's a damn long time, we've all been through much shit,” Prussia admitted.

„We have,” Estonia agreed, looking thoughtfully off before optimistically meeting the other's eyes. „But to be honest, I'm glad that this time standing here we can laugh about it,” he said, keeping the mood uplifted than letting it turn to somber. Gilbert returned his smile, but was distracted as Gilbird started violently fluttering their wings. 

„H-hey!” Prussia called as the bird took off, flying out of reach away from the platform before flying back and forth, excitedly chirping at the height lay under them.  
„Gilbird, I told you to not fly off!” 

Estonia looked positively alarmed as the yellow fluff flew around them just out of reach, circling around happily as Prussia cursed and tried to goad the bird to return to him. Gilbird, being the independent bird they are, flew right past Prussia and perched himself on top of the Estonian's very nest-like coloured hair. 

„Verdammt, Gilbird! Wrong head!” Eduard couldn't help but to break into laughter at that, trying to keep as still as possible so Gilbird wouldn't take off again as Prussia facepalmed. 

Prussia stared at the bird, unbelieving of their antics after he had _specifically_ warned Gilbird to stay put. „You just lost your outdoor rights for this trip,” Gilbert decided, Estonia still grinning from the situation. 

„Want to take them back to the hotel before we go to Õllesummer?” 

„Ja,” Gilbert said resolutely as he led the way, Estonia trying to evenly follow, not used to the occasionally fluttering bird on top of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The third day Estonia had been occupied, but promised to come see Prussia off when he would go on the plane. He was sitting behind his laptop, working away, the few rest days had done him good. He would surely remember the prior days as he hoped that the started friendship would continue with Gilbert. Why had he taken the other to that platform though? 

For some reason, that moment, centuries back had been etched into his memory, the Teutonic Order at that time victoriously looking over the new sea access on top of that hill. Looking over Eesti's land like it were his own. He did not make it easy for the Order to rule over it. The memory had left a defiant taste in Eduard, that reserved him from too much interaction with the Prussian in the future.

When he saw Prussia in the crowd, while he was performing folkmetal that screamed past rebellion at these times of peace, he was shocked. Yet as the other's raised the horns for him, he felt relief and acknowledgement. Finally. When Gilbert got into the music, so did he, living out the defiance he had been harbouring inside all these centuries, showing off, he was not to be subdued at these times, not on this stage, with his music in his country.

After they hit it off, Estonia's lessened reservations apparently being rather fuel than hindrance, he felt like he wanted to keep this up with the Prussian. And he knew, he needed a better memory associated to him. The last stamp of acknowledgement, to gain closure in a sense. So Eduard took him to the platform, feeling both nostalgic and proud. He was glad of the circumstances this was happening again and he expressed it freely, meeting reciprocation to his attitude. It may have not been that deep on Prussia's end, but it meant a lot to Estonia. He smiled behind his computer at the though.

Soon came the time to go to the airport. They'd see each other soon, EU meeting being only a week or so away. When the blonde arrived, Prussia gave an enthusiastic wave, grinning as always, this time Gilbird peacefully staying put at the top of his head. The day prior, Prussia had to take the bird from his hair because the little fluff had been fast asleep on top of the other's head.

Eduard walked up to him with a smile „Gilbert.”

„Hey, I got something for you so check your email later,” the albino said.

„Will do. I hope you enjoyed your time here.”

„It was awesome! But you should start wearing darker stuff,” Prussia judged.

Estonia crossed his arms. „Excuse me, Mr.Beilschmidt, but I believe I am awesome enough without fashion-policing.” So he liked the outfit from then that much, eh?

„Sure, Ed” the other retorted making the blond scoff.

„Okay man, time to go off, it was great” the Prussian concluded, giving a one handed hug, and a pat on the back as he pulled back. Estonia smiled at that. 

„You're welcomed back whenever.”

„Just let me know when you're planning to pull of that concert thing again,” Prussia pointed at him in warning as if he'd be pissed if Estonia didn't, causing the other to grin.

„Will do.”

 

......

 

A week had passed and Prussia was getting antsy, not that he'd let it show. Much. Estonia hasn't still replied to the email thing Prussia had sent him and the meeting was about to start in 15 minutes, the Baltic nowhere in sight.

„Gilbert, what's up?” the Spaniard asked from his left, noting the unusual silence of the other. Gilbert shrugged. 

„I'm fine. Just waiting for something.”

„Oh, and what that might be?” France asked from his right, apparently the words enough to turn away from the discussion with England. Prussia was reluctant to say. Nobody knew this about Estonia, and he didn't really wanna out the whole preppy-on-the-surface-but-badass-inside deal the other had going. So he did what he did best nowadays as a distraction and laughed it off.

„Nah, just an awesome order to arrive when I get back home.” Nice that the meetings were stationed close by. 

„Potatoes?” the others asked dubiously in unison.

„Pft! What do you take me for? No, not this time,” the Prussian acted offended. He wasn't ALL about potatoes like some stereotypes assumed, but his two best friends liked to yank his chain from time to time. 

The Baltic walked in and Prussia noticed it immediately. He noticed that from usual, Estonia's button up was a darker shade of blue and admittedly well-fitting, vest absent this time. He looked good. The meeting was called to start and as the blonde took a seat, his eyes found Prussia's and he nodded in greeting. Prussia nodded back and turned his attention to the meeting. He thought he'd wait until lunch before talking to the other about the email, yet as not uncommonly, his curiosity overpowered his patience rather quickly. He took out his phone and began typing, under the table, seemingly interested in the meeting as he typed out the message with only a few glances to the screen and hit send.

Estonia's attention diverted when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone and opened the message.

 **From: Gilbert**  
_About the email. Whaddya say?_

Eduard looked over the table back to the other staring directly at him. The Baltic got that wide knowing smile again as he nodded and Prussia couldn't help but to grin back. He was a bit annoyed the other hadn't replied within the time they hadn't met up, but a yes was a yes and he'll take it.

His attention was sidetracked as France lightly elbowed him. The Prussian gave a questioning look, to which the Frenchman gave one of his own in sincere curiosity. Prussia lightly shook his head, dismissing the topic for now, at least until lunch. France kept his attention half and half, as the two kept trading glances throughout the meeting. He waited for a moment when Prussia was doodling on his notes to meet Estonia's eyes. The Baltic startled, only betrayed by his eyes just slightly widening and instantly looking away from France's openly curious expression – eyebrows raised and a goodnatured smile on his lips. After that the Baltic had kept his attention away for the rest of the meeting before lunch. Not exactly France's intention but oh well. 

As the meeting was called to a halt, the whole room suddenly came to life, chatter and moving around. France instantly turned to his friend. „Gilbert, I see you've been getting new friends~ How did that happen?” he asked with interest, Spain catching up on what was going on.

„Estonia had a beerfest, so I stopped by, quality test yaknow,” he put it simply. 

„And looks like you found common grounds?” France inquired further. Prussia shrugged. 

„I guess. I was in charge of him once so it's not like the guy's a stranger.”

„I never would have guessed though,” Spain contributed his opinion. Yeah, Prussia thought. He wouldn't have guessed it either that Estonia loved to absolutely own the stage in a dark hot outfit and give a dose of sass afterwards. Yet instead of saying that, he ensured his friends.

„Seriously, trust me. It's cool with him.” 

„Hmm,” France hummed, the reply seemingly good enough to satiate his curiostiy. Prussia left the seat and the two followed, exhanging a glance. Both France and Spain understood, that Prussia was clearly not telling something. He was usually all out about his goings and doings, especially considering beer in the picture. Yet if the two suspected what they did, they decided to not bring it up yet. That didn't mean they couldn't address the beer though.

„Gilbert, how did the quality test turn out then?” Spain asked, prompting a conversation as they went into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. „Oh,” Prussia snapped out of his thoughts, more like his usual self than he's been the entire day. „It's not half bad. Almost awesome,” he provided his expertise, as his rating system went.

„It's good I can't sunburn, it was hot there,” he added with exasperation. Seeing France's grin at the barely innuendo, he yelled “I meant the weather!” causing the other two to laugh. Gilbert ignored the red that showed in his betrayingly light skin. The other's didn't point it out as well to their luck. The elevator doors opened and the trio made their way to the cafe, the subject dropped and rather planning the next time they'd get together outside of a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll find out what's the thing with the email soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh this is a long one, like twice as long as usually

As Eduard had received the text, he startled, remembering he hadn't given a reply yet. He eagerly did then with a nod. When the Baltic had gotten home the week before, after sending the other off, he had opened the email immediately. The Estonian was surprised, a bit nervous even because... this was new. He had a purchased e-ticket to a Rammstein concert, set in the first evening of the EU meeting week, Prussia's message attached to it:

_Bet you're gonna like this too.  
The Awesome Gilbert_

He definitely liked it. The more he thought about it, the more his heart sped up, anticipated the evening, got impatient. So to get his mind off it, he proceeded to work during the day, even though feeling restless before sleeping each night, excitement welling up. Estonia was of course going to go. He may or may not have been listening to some of the music for the past week before sleeping to satiate his nerves and curiosity. Distracted during the day though, he'd forgotten to reply.

Prussia usually invited his two friends along whenever he decided to attend a concert of his own. He will again, of course, but not this time. This time he'll attempt to scope out the length of the Baltic's heavy music taste and it was going to be awesome. That's exactly why he had not let the rest of their trio know of the concert for now. He texted Estonia to meet him in front of the hotel at 7 so they could take off, Germany lending the car they had arrived to the meeting with. West didn't really question anything, since the albino had been mellow enough during the meeting. When shit needed to be done, it needed to be done. It was more frequent for a random yellfest to happen at World meetings rather than local ones. More nations, more personalities, so more chance of chaos. 

Eduard couldn't really focus all too much about the meeting subjects at lunch, usually he thought them over once to ensure that everything was clear to him. Finland, sitting close by, decided to make pleasant conversation that did connect to some meeting points at one or another moment. He noticed the other's phone vibrate, Estonia checking once and then lighting up up at whatever it was.

„Something good happening?” the Finn asked goodheartedly. It took something different to have Estonia seem _that_ excited about it. Although barely showing it in let's say, South-European standards, Tino has been a good enough friend to know and recognize a change in the reserved Baltic's demeanor.

Estonia looked at him as if he expected the other to read his mind, trying to keep back a smile that only intrigued Finland further. „Tell me,” Tino said with a growing smile.

„Going to a concert,” the Estonian told, doing his best to keep to keep his voice even.

„Today?” Tino asked dubiously, now that's indeed unexpected. The Estonian nodded, prompting another question out of his friend.

„What genre?” He had an idea, ballet nor opera didn't usually cause such a beam but he needed confirmation of this. If there was one thing among the many, many things (seriously, the list goes on) they had in common, it was the integration and general acceptance of heavy music among their people.

„Metal.”

„ Ah,” the Finn gave an understanding nod. „Thought so. Didn't you just have Õllesummer though? Not really usual for you to go this frequently.”

„It is a bit unexpected, but expanding my music range always comes handy,” Eduard reasoned, the intial urge to grin at the thought finally toning down. It was soon time head back to the meeting, he noticed. 

„But,” he started, standing up, „I'll talk to you more about this sometime later. Perhaps coffee? My focus is off as it is already today.”

„Sure, no big deal, you're just a skip over the puddle away, anyway,” Tino agreed, standing up as well. Sweden had already headed back, so he joined Eduard on the way to the elevator with some other nations, making it to the meeting room a few minutes before the start. 

......

Estonia was waiting in front of the hotel, feeling as if he's gonna overheat. The Prussian showed up a few minutes later than him, an ever-present grin in place, red eyes gleaming. Estonia greeted him, holding his cool.

„Hi. Jeez, it's like 25 degrees here, you sure you need that jacket?” Gilbert asked, amused since the other was clearly not cold from the way he had stretched his collar just before the albino showed up. He was not surprised by the lack of glasses. Those would've been broken by the end of the evening.

„I'll be fine,” Eduard said, giving an ensuring smile. Prussia was in all black, even with the usual leather boots. „I could ask you the same about your footwear,” the blonde pointed out.

„At least I don't look like I'm having a heatstroke,” Gilbert laughed. „Come on, let's go,” he added, both walking around the building to a parking lot. 

They entered a dark Mercedes-Benz and the Prussian wasted no time taking off after they buckled up. Not that nations really needed to buckle up, but the police might think otherwise and they really didn't need those pit-stops. Estonia managed to shake off his light jacket, letting out a sigh of relief as a black-grey well fitting shirt was revealed along with a few black and red patterned bracelets, that were familiar from the Õllesummer concert.

„Whoa ok, hello,” Prussia commented on the attire while turning on the stereo.

„What, you thought I was gonna go with my meeting clothes?” the blonde asked, setting his jacket to the backseat, challenging the Prussian's opinion as the other just shaked his head with an amused smirk, eyes on the road. Some easier German music was playing and provided a nice atmosphere as Estonia took in the sights of Belgium. They were heading across the border, but not far. 

„Got your ticket?” Gilbert asked, growing gradually more excited and impatient the closer they got. Eduard confirmed it with the same underlying zeal in his voice. 

„Right here. I don't usually indulge that often, but I guess it won't hurt,” the Estonian told, repeating Finland's thought from earlier, the coolness in the end being more of mock than genuine. 

„Oh it'll hurt alright,” the albino promised, causing the other to cast a questioning and slightly alarmed look his way. „Your neck's gonna hurt from all that headbangin you're gonna do,” he grinned at the Baltic.

„You're confident of that I see,” the Estonian noted with an easy tone, crossing his arms and leaning further into the seat.

„Have you _heard_ the music?”

„Hmm...” Eduard hummed ambigiously with a shrug, the other giving a disbelieving look. It was entertaining to yank the Prussian's chain like that, Estonia had to admit. That's the reason they hit it off in the first place, the concept applying vice versa as well. In a moment Prussia's expression settled back to a confident one. „You're gonna learn a lot today, kiddo.”

„Oh yes, please teach me, Mr.Prussia,” the other replied with a clear bite of amused sarcasm, causing the Prussian to laugh.

„You just can't give a straight answer, can you?” Gilbert asked a moment later, diffusing the innuendo. 

„Nope,” Eduard replied confidently, taking out his phone and scrolling through whatever notifications he had.

......

They pulled to a stop in the fairly well-packed parking lot. Prussia could now notice the other was not as neutral as he played out when they started the trip about 2 hours ago. The sun was low in the sky by now. Unbuckling the seatbelt, Gilbert grinned. „You ready?”

Eduard nodded, an anticipating smile visible. The building was quite large, assuming a large crowd as well. They got out of the car, the blonde leaving his jacket behind. Prussia finally got a good look at the other and he couldn't help but to find it good. Okay not just good, hot. The belt he was wearing was more dull metal than leather, only those tiny details hinting where he was going, by Gilbert's standards these could easily be worn as street clothes. The tension was in the air, though. 

After getting past the ticket booth, the two entered a very big hall, already half-filled with people. It was dimly lit, creating an appropriate atmosphere as some background music played. Prussia grinned while grabbing the other's arm, making their way towards the stage, Estonia following compliantly. They reached the metal fence between the stage and crowd area, only then did the albino let go, leaning on the railing in front of him.

„Front rows always, right?”

„Right,” Eduard grinned. He usually didn't mind where he exactly was during most concerts, but had to agree that if it's heavier music, the front rows are always into it the most. The Estonian nodded along to the background track, the thrill already welled up inside. Looking back, the people were closing in already, the lights going entirely out.

The stage lit up in red, fog machines working. The band were on stage, looking positively apocalyptic. Both nations got into the working beat of Feuer Frei, the pyrotechnics catching Estonia off-guard but doing nothing to discourage him. Prussia was well familiar with all of this, but seeing the other's almost in wonder expression as he nodded along to the beat, it only made the albino feel victorious. The crowds were closing in now that a new track started, heavy strobelights, the bass tangible through the vibrations felt in their body. Not long before the two's shoulders were pressed together. It didn't keep the albino from headbanging along, raising the horns all the while. Eduard barely saw it with the flashing lights, but received an encouraging grin from the other, getting into it as well.

The crowd was wild, the beat settled down, building up anticipation, the lighting turned toxic green. As even more of the masses' onslaught pressed what little space they had out (exactly the reason why to be in the first row, to still have some room at least in front), Prussia looked over to the other, a barely there hesitation before he put his arm around the other's shoulders, raising his voice so Eduard would hear him.

„You liking it so far?” he asked, almost drowned out by the music.

„I know this one,” Estonia shouted back as another track started, recognition ligthing up his expression even more, getting into it even faster than Prussia had this time. „Links 2 3 4” was the track and Estonia had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the beat, headbanging along with the same zeal he had showed on stage about a week ago. During the lighter parts he was looking at the peformance with an expression that could not be mixed up with anything but enjoyement. The albino deemed this quality entertainment itself. 

A few more tracks in, the borderline morbid antics on the stage not having fazed either of them, Prussia leaned in again. „I'm going to be right back, okay?” he said, the other blinking out of the focus he had on the performance before glancing at Gilbert and nodding. Seeing as the other had no qualms with it, the Prussian gave a smile before leaving the place next to the other.

Being at a metal concert always felt like being entirely somewhere else, your mind was assaulted by the almost deafening music, giving no room to think far from this and now. You gave in to the music, and it was all uncontrolled at the mercy of the beat. You fought it and it wouldn't be as good of an experience. Eduard of course gave into it, and each time rediscovered how alive it made him feel. This time was no different, the Prussian's presence even faded away until reminded by a hand on the shoulder or by conversation.

A track passed as he was on his own, in the end of it wondering if Gilbert could manage to break through the crowd back to him. He turned his eyes towards the stage, shouting along to the cheers because he recognized this song, it was his favourite of the ones he had listened to. He enjoyed it so damn much.

Yet in place where the singer should start, the vocalist reached his hands out, pointing at the general direction of the crowd, the people following instantly and singing the beginning of „Du hast”, strobe and lights changing colour depending on the part of the song. He noticed a new figure just before the blue lights as the crowd sung. As lyrics cut off, the drums growing intense, the figure stepped forward, headbanging along, the lead singer welcoming as they both started singing. Holy shit. 

Estonia gaped, his breath heavy as he stared at the figure on the stage, shirtless, the pants had way more belts than necessary but only aided the aesthetic of it and now he understood the boots. He'd planned this. They egged the crowd along, repeat the well-known verses, Prussia reveling in the crowd's attention and music, encouraging. His eyes found Eduard's, the gaze piercing and unwavering as the Baltic found himself repeating along to the verses with him. It was hypnotic. Prussia rarely looked away despite moving a lot, holding the psychological effect he had on the other through the strobe and pyro. Eduard felt like he needed air, he could never unsee this moment, burned into his memory as if a demon was luring him into chaos and he was all too willing. He was willing. Did Prussia even realized what this did to the other? Performing is one thing, but singing in such a raw voice and gazing at him with such heat as if it's meant only for his eyes, to posess him as much as possible. Fuck.

He didn't even care. He didn't even care that he was giving in to the lurking thoughts he had pushed to the back of his mind. He knew it was only going to get worse now. The spark was lit and he had no idea what he was going to do about it. He wasn't going to do anything about it at the moment, but be taken by the music and performance. There was no room for introspection nor berating. Only for this.

Prussia stayed on stage to the end of the concert. The rest of the songs weren't nearly as heavy with tension between the two as the first one was, yet Eduard's gaze still followed the other most of the time, his white skin looking messed up as if he'd ran through a coal mine by now, not that Gilbert let himself be deterred by it. The red eyes only made him belong more in this setting. 

After the concert had ended, Eduard looked like he was in deep thought as the Prussian gave him a none too gentle pat on the back, notifying the other of his presence. Gilbert was momentarily caught off-guard by the electricity in the other's gaze when he turned to him, but grinned anyway. „So, was it up to your expectations?” he asked.

„Better. Awesome doesn't even cut it,” the Estonian gave his feedback, a thrilled smile finally setting in again, causing the other to give a laugh. Gilbert had his black tank on again, yet the dark grey smudges were still visible on his arms and shoulders, hair even more of a mess as he ran his fingers through, keeping it from getting plastered to his forehead. It could only be described as a hot mess with the proud smugness from the concert. The both started heading towards the exit. 

„You got back at me,” Estonia acknowledged.

„Hey, you give, you get,” the Prussian shrugged it off as only fair to give a similar surprise, although he had been afraid that the other had been expecting it. Turns out no.

The sky was already dark, sun set long ago. „Want me to drive?” the Estonian offered, since Gilbert had been through prorer exertion. The other was ready to decline before catching himself, the thought to chill out on the way back appealing. „Then I am gonna get a beer,” he said, the other nodding in agreement with the terms. A trip to a close by bar and a beer to go later, the two set off to the way back. „It's already 1?” Eduard pointed out in mild shock, looking at the lit up blue display. „Yup,” the Prussian said, immensely satisfied with himself. It's a good thing the meetings started at noon.

The way back had been fairly quiet, the silence comfortable but still with instances of conversation about the concert and the band. Prussia had expected the same snark from the other that seems to be becoming usual for them, but this was nice too. While he had appeared on stage, Eduard's expression had been priceless, yet the heat he returned the staring contest with may have had a subjective undertone. Hell, „may have”, who was he trying to bullshit. The situation definitely had undertones that were so obvous they were overtones. He had some attraction towards the Baltic so he tested to see if it's only onesided, receiving pretty much a brick in the face with the intensity Eduard had reciprocated it. The only question was, what now?

.......

When the car pulled to it's spot at the parking lot, the two exited the vehicle, Estonia handing the keys to the other. „It was really awesome, thank you” the blonde said with a smile, as they stood face to face, the Baltic's stance a bit rigid. Gilbert nodded, before deciding to give a one armed hug to the other, this time more drawn out than the last time. 

„Gute Nacht,” he said next to the other's ear before pulling away, Eduard's face a shade redder, wishing good night as well with a smile that felt more plastered over than any Prussia had seen so far. Estonia turned and headed towards the hotel without waiting, the albino giving a chuckle as he locked the car up, noticing the jacket on the backseat. Shit, what was he getting themselves into?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Prussia was nearly late for the meeting, sleeping quite soundly before jolting up from the half-asleep realization of the absent morning alarm. As he got up, fairly rushing, he gave the jacket on the back of a chair a second glance before leaving. He'd give it back to Eduard after the meeting. 

He caught up with two of his best friends, grinning and more himself than the day prior as he gave a none too gentle slap on both of their backs, both of them successfully startled. 

„Gilbert, must you each time?!” France reacted, Spain giving a lighthearted laugh before his attention was diverted by a certain Southern Italian.

„Of course,” the Prussian brushed it off as a necessity as they entered the meeting room, taking their usual seats. Gilbert couldn't help his grin growing even more as he noticed the Baltic already present. As yesterday, their eyes inevitably met. Instead of a greeting nod the albino had expected, Eduard's face was kept a nervous neutral, his eyes darting away and back before finally reciprocating the greeting. Gilbert furrowed his brows at the change of demeanor. 

Half a meeting passed, uneventful, only noticable thing being that Eduard seemed to be deadset on holding his gaze towards the front of the room. As soon as the meeting was dismissed for lunch, Prussia wanted to go talk to the other before France grabbed his arm, Spain coming to the other side, putting a hand on the albino's shoulder. The two friends guided him out of the room along with Prussia's 'What the hell' and excuses to be right back.

As they reached an open balcony area, Spain closed the door behind them, France finally speaking. „Gilbert, what exactly happened yesterday?” 

„Why do you think something happened?” the Prussian countered at the nonsense.

„Amigo, you may be back to normal but someone else isn't.”

„You noticed?” Prussia asked in mild surprise. 

„I did at first,” France interjected, diffusing any confusion that'd lead to changing the subject. „Your Baltic friend seems especially stoic today, and from what I saw yesterday, he shouldn't be anymore around you.” At that Prussia looked away as he didn't really know how to reply other than a noncommittal mumble. 

„We can help,” Antonio beamed, Francis nodding along.

„Well, ehh-...” Gilbert failed at organizing his words, some red showing on his face as he rememered the big surprise. Verdammt, can't they just, know or something?! Another moment passed before the others decided to egg him on.

„So, amigo? This seems big.”

„I don't know where to start,” the albino defended.

„From the beginning,” France smirked, the smartass reply earning him a half-hearted glare. Prussia groaned in frustration before giving in.

„Ok, so. Here it goes. Estonia is screwing you all over. Deceiving. That bore there back in the meeting room is actually a beast on stage,” he introducted not so eloquently. 

„I've seen few of his choir performances, he seems lively enough,” France agreed, knowing clearly that wouldn't be enough to pull his friend in like that.

„No you don't understand Francy-pants. This isn't about those soft cultural musicals or whatever you listen to. I took him to a Rammstein concert yesterday.” That certainly had the two widening their eyes. 

„You're serious?” Antonio asked dubiously. „Is he scarred from it, that's what's up?”

„No, Nono,” Prussia waved it off. „During the beerfest he was on stage with one of his metal bands. Like very badass, guitar, clothes, all that shit. I almost thought it's the apocalypse. So yesterday I did some payback.”

„Oh no,” France uttered, the grin absolutely at odds with his words.

„Yeah. So. I guess things got a bit heated. Like nothing happened but he had this look, and I was on stage in the moment so yeah,” Prussia could feel the heat in his face increase and it was probably showing easily. 

„Oh my god, Gilbert we are so proud of you,” Francis almost cooed. 

„What?” Prussia snapped out of it as his two best friends were both beaming at him. Not the reaction he was expecting. Maybe laughing at him or shock from the fact about Estonia, but not this. „What are you talking about?”

„Amigo, we didn't think you'd actually have such seduction skills. So that explains that!”

„We were fairly sure you're gonna need our help at one point or another but I guess you've grown up,” France sighed happily like a proud mother.

„I'm not that dense!” Gilbert felt annoyed, the following bickering over how awesome his seduction skills are was taken with a light heart. As the lunch break was about to end, France swung his arm over the albino's shoulder. „Though, mon ami, if you want to break Estonia out of that state, try to give him the same look you had on stage. If he blushes or his expression falters, then everything's fine.”

„I didn't tell you about any look I had.”

„If he had a look, you must've had a look,” the Frenchman deadpanned.

......

Now that things were out in the open with the trio as vaguely as possible, Prussia thought over the Frenchman's advice among other things. Yesterday was on his mind, the electricity that was in the air, thinking how it'd be awesome to see that look again. Besides, he couldn't have the other ignore him now. He still had Eduard's jacket too. Gilbert looked at the other as everyone were focused on Norway's report. Estonia's back was straightened as he was slightly leaning back in the chair, pen ready in his hand. It wasn't long until the Baltic could feel someone watching him. Well, more like almost burning holes into him.

As his curiosity welled up more and more, he finally turned to look, meeting Gilbert's gaze, sharp and imploring, as it was the night prior. Eduard felt like a deer in the headlights, cheeks turning a shade pinker as he looked the part before looking away. Oh god. He thought it may have been a momentary lapse yesterday on Gilbert's part, had excused it with adrenaline and the setting so he could calm down enough to sleep. All his theories were debunked as soon as he spared another cautious glance to confirm it. Prussia had been looking away, but as soon as Eduard's eyes were on him, he met them. The Baltic held the gaze only a few seconds before metaphorically crumbling under the pressure. There were two or more such instances during the following presentations.

As the meeting ended, this time France and Spain let their friend go right away, both of them having kept an eye out during the meeting, exchanging knowing smiles.

„Hey,” the albino walked up to the other as Estonia was standing up from the table.

„Hey.”

„I'll bring your jacket later tonight,” the Prussian said, Estonia giving a nod in agreement with a smile. There was unspoken tension in the air. Eduard didn't know how to approach the subject while out of the concert setting and he both feared and anticipated the next time they happened to go to one together. Because if Gilbert kept gazing him like that the rest of the week, Estonia didn't know how well he could hold himself together. 

„Slept well?” Eduard asked for the sake of conversation, doubting that his friend would've gone through the same restlessness he had. 

„Like a baby,” the Prussian grinned, the air around them lightening. Before he managed to say anything else, he noticed the two of his friends leaving the room. They had some drinking plans to discuss. „Listen, I'll stop by then, okay?” Gilbert asked enthusiastically, gaze flicking between the door and the Estonian.

„Sure,” Eduard smiled, the other nodding in conclusion. As soon as Gilbert had left the room, the blond's easy smile fell into an expression that was near-comically panicked. He was getting progressively more shit at keeping his cool around the other. Estonia was halfway sure he's blowing things way out of proportion inside his own mind. It's Gilbert, come on. He packed his things in a messenger bag, his mind hitting breaks. Since when was he familiar enough with the other to say „it's him”? This was ridiculous. With a self-reassuring sigh, he exited the meeting room with a perfect pokerface, trying to ignore the internal screaming that proceeded nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh sorry for the delay, I was off with fieldwork which is almost some Tomb-Raider level shi- (but considerably less destructive).
> 
> So I'm back to my usual chapter length for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Estonia shouldn't be nervous. Not at all. It's been over a month since the meetings. He hasn't seen the Prussian since. Yet that didn't mean he was gone from the Baltic's thoughts. No, he was there constantly, at mornings or evenings when work and duties didn't occupy Eduard's mind. He was reminding himself fondly of that concert then, and also of the week itself. The tension had persisted noticeably throughout the meetings, yet their schedules got so busy they didn't really meet off-duty so to say. 

That evening back in the meeting week, when Prussia had come to his doors with a few knocks, the albino had been buzzed. Estonia had greeted him kindly, trying not to falter under the other's gaze as he accepted the jacket. The fact that they lingered in the doorway for a few moments was what has been setting Eduard's mind ablaze with questions and theories. It was only a few moments, a friendly smile from both of them, it kind of seemed childish even. Absolute contrast to that knee-weakening atmosphere the two shared in a different setting. But Estonia barely admitted to himself that he had been debating in the back of his mind to invite the other in. Yet he didn't. And it has been somewhat haunting him.

.....

Prussia was out with his friends when he received a text. The phone vibrated as their usual trio was seated in a booth at a bar, this time joined by also England and Denmark. Despite England overestimating his alcohol tolerance, the notion only promised an eventful shenanigan-full night. The Prussian of course fished his phone out of his pocket immediately at the signal, expecting it to be West. 

**From: Ed**  
_In exactly one week, if you still wish to see another concert._

There was nothing more added and the Prussian perked up from the invitation, wasting no time to tap out a reply.

**To: Ed**  
_Sure! Gimme details._

The next text followed almost right after, concerning the details of time and place in a pretty clinical fashion. As he put his phone away again, his two closest friends were grinning at him. „What?” he asked on impulse before realizing he's probably digging his own grave again. There was a pause as France contemplated on wording his next statement, England's attention pulled as well by the sudden silence of the Frenchman next to him. 

„I have to cancel next week,” Spain suddenly said, the attention diverting immediately to the man sitting next to Gilbert. 

„Why so, mon ami?” France asked casually, Prussia furrowing his brows before understanding what the two were doing. They have this kind of thing almost weekly and while the trio all know what's up, the attention from any more third parties is rather unwelcomed about the setting Prussia and Estonia have been having. For Prussia, he rather keep it under wraps since it _was_ meant to be an open secret at first. Well and of course partially because he wants to stay as the only one to witness such awesomeness for a bit longer. For France and Spain though, they were more than sure that with outside attention from their fellow nations, the two will close off. Right now Spain provided him an escape without having to explain himself. He must've seen the message. 

„Lovi finally agreed to let me treat him to dinner again.” Of course it was a blatant lie for now, and if Romano caught wind of Spain spreading rumours, any dinner dates would be put off until the unforeseeable distant future. Now all Antonio had to do is convince the Italian.

„Congratulations, that is indeed an impressive achievement,” France said.

„Next round is on me,” the Prussian grinned and the atmosphere settled back to normal. Still, without others noticing, England gave the Frenchman next to him a questioning glance to which he only received a politically perfect pokerface along with a dismissive shake of Francis' head. Arthur narrowed his eyes before dropping it. 

The evening had indeed proved to be eventful, Prussia challenging Denmark to a drinking contest which lasted so long France forced the two to settle for a draw. Spain, in his tipsy state had managed to call Romano and persuade him into a dinner date, effectively blowing his cover, but by that time no one really cared. 

As the Spaniard's persuasion methods were turning gradually more explicit along with the level of inebiration, the group urged him to move away from the table to save the last of their innocence, Spain laughing and complying. By hearing a whole group of people over the phone, it wasn't long before a positively pissed off Romano came to drive Spain home, ranting about how much the other owed him and sharply cutting off all flirtatious advances. As far as the group knew, things were ambigious between the two.

England, as expected, let at least a part of his reservations go and France was both amused and watchful for the other's antics and declarations to his fellow personifications. Honestly, most of the truth about how much France's companionship meant to him had been found out in this kind of state. 

After the drinking competition had been interrupted to a draw, Denmark had decided to soon head home, laughing as Prussia wanted to declare that as a victory and got told off by the evening's apparent mediatior to not start another challenge. Gilbert decided to stay for a few more drinks. As nations, they sobered up rather quickly compared to humans so by morning most would be fresh as a daisy.

„Francis, what was that laughable diversion you three pulled before?” Arthur confronted, clearly ignoring the fact that Prussia was sitting right in front of him and his attention was caught. England's eyes were glazed over and speech a bit slurry, but otherwise within fine lines of his limits.

„Nothing you need to worry about, Angleterre,” the Frenchman smirked, enjoying his drink. 

„Yeah,” the albino grinned. „Since when do you care about my free time?”

„Indeed, point taken,” Arthur deadpanned, fairly disappointed that there was no big thing going on as would assume from such secretiveness. 

......

Prussia had arrived a half hour early for the concert. The directions were clear and he didn't bring any luggage, given that he won't be staying for more than a night here. The concert took place in a building not too far from the airport, the bus leading to almost in front of it. It wasn't far off from downtown either, really putting a perspective on the size of the city. Gilbert couldn't help but to notice, that the weather was considerably colder than it had been the last time he had visited, even though theoretically it was still summer. 

He entered the small concert hall with no trouble. Estonia had sent him a VIP card with backstage access. The lights were dimmed, there was bar in the back of the dark room, while the stage took the front. Quite a lot of people were already there, some faces seeming kind of familiar from the last concert, but Gilbert didn't bother to make sure, regular fans weren't rare for any concert. He was getting more and more excited to see the performance.

Prussia had had the other nation in his thoughts, sometimes messaging, although not often. For some reason he felt this time was going to be different. The neutral messaging just promised trouble and hopefully the good kind. 

He ordered a glass of beer, figuring he could finish it before the start. Again, the bartender understood English perfectly. Some people were already set, leaning on the metal gate that separated the stage from the viewers' zone. Most were dressed in all black, Prussia fit in perfectly as he tended in such scenarios. 

The background music was definitely not metal, but provided a very nice beat that had the Prussian slightly nodding along. As one of the members came to set up his instruments, the multitalented one as Gilbert remembered, he already got cheers. The nation chugged his drink down, making his way to the front since judging by the crowd closing in to the front, it wasn't long now. The band member left the stage and so minutes passed.

The background music faded away, gaining people's attention and so that same person came out, playing one of his instruments, the drummer getting in place just in time to apply a growingly intense beat behind it. People were already going wild, Prussia cheering along with them. It wasn't long until the other band members followed and so did Estonia. Prussia couldn't help but to grin, even though the other kept his eyes on the guitar, nodding along to deliver the intense melody. It was familiar and awesome.

There came a point when the beat got even faster, Eduard's control over the instrument was visible. He had the same clothes he did last time, and once again Gilbert was taking in the sight with joy. As the music came to an arupt stop, the crowd cheered again, Estonia letting out a breath he had been holding as the lead singer gave the introduction. 

It was now that Eduard let his eyes wander over the crowd, finding Prussia at the very front. Estonia gave a grin, his gaze sure and confident, differing from the wider alert one from the meetings' week. Prussia grinned back, he didn't know to read out something else, a certain kind of determination from the other's face. 

The concert went majorly like the one in the summer, but with more tracks, intense, at times a more folk-sounding intro, but keeping the crowd with them at all times. Prussia got into the music quick enough and so did Estonia's focus stay mainly on delivering the power the tracks had. The two's gazes met every now and then, promptng mutual grins, that elevated an ounce of tension beween the two as well offering reminders.

Yet at one track, it was quite epic with a proper buildup, one of those that Prussia liked the most, Estonia took that same show-off stance that asserted dominance over the crowd right in front of him. The Baltic caught his gaze with a heated one, a knowing smirk stretched out on his lips yet again. Prussia's eyes widened, making the Baltic's mouth widen to a grin. Holy fuck, that looked hot. Shit, had Eduard felt like this the whole Du hast song back in their last concert together? Prussia was clearly bothered in the best of ways as Estonia stepped back confidently to provide background vocals, he knew this was payback. He was going to use that backstage pass, definitely.

He wanted to make the Baltic sing in a different way and every gaze that followed after that instance felt like teasing. He had kept his cool long enough. There's no denying it, Eduard was hot as fuck and he pressed some pretty good buttons to get him going. Especially in this kind of setting.

After a while, the all-familiar battlefield song followed, marking the ending of the concert. Prussia grinned. He gave himselt into the music, riling himself up for more like the song was supposed to do but not for long. It wasn't even the middle when he made his way to the side of the stage, showing the security his pass, the music providing a perfect buildup, making the atmosphere even more intense. He entered a suprisingly well lit area, intending to make his way to near the side off the stage. Yet he didn't make it far as he felt himself pulled by the shoulder an slammed back against the wall. 

He was ready to yell yet no sound escaped as Eduard grinned back at him, his hands on the wall either side of the Prussian's head. The music was still going. „What?” Prussia asked, perplexed. 

„Didn't you think I'd notice you leave?” Estonia said. Prussia said nothing, both becoming aware of the tension as Eduard let his grin slowly fade, his breathing slow, gaze unwavering. 

Prussia waited, he wanted to see if the Baltic would do it, did he have the guts that he showed on stage. There wasn't much of the song left, the controlled flow already in place. It'd be a fucking epic to have a first kiss like this and as soon as Eduard leaned in, both of their pulses going haywire from the notion, Prussia connected their lips, one hand on the back of the other's neck pulling him in. 

The ferocity in which Eduard reciprocated, pressing him flush against the wall with his body almost violently, actually pinning him and deepening the kiss with no time, holy shit. He barely gave the Prussian any room to breathe. Oh, the kid had wanted this, that was crystal. Eduard turned to basically ravish the side of Prussia's neck, the albino's eyes widened before holding back a groan at a particulary well-placed bite.

„Feisty, _nicht wahr_?” Prussia commented with a lower tone than he initally intended, the Estonian stilling, the action giving some reigns back to other. He grabbed the Baltic's shoulders, flipping their position, paying no mind to the band apparently celebrating in another room by now. Good thing Estonia hadn't let him advance far into the area. 

Already, Eduard looked wrecked, blush high on his cheeks, eyes glazed over while catching his breath, his hair a mess. Prussia could only imagine what the other would look like after he'd be through with him. Already he thought the sight would want an encore performance. More than one. Yeah, alright, this needed to be a thing, ok?

He closed in on the other, grinning while keeping their lips apart mere centimeters as he snaked a hand around Eduard's waist. „Well, well _Liebling_ , planned this long?” he teased with a grin, Estonia inhaling a stuttered breath before surging into another kiss. The Baltic was feeling positively light-headed, his heart thundering as he kept Prussia from backing off from another kiss by burying his fingers into the white pleasantly soft hair. 

Prussia indulged, groaning into the kiss and pressing Eduard back into the wall. It was violent, the way both gave no upper hand to the other, hands gripping tightly. He should've expected this from Estonia. Why would he think such feistiness he posessed since before being official would have left him? Gilbert had gotten too used to the modern image. Now seeing where that stubborness had resided to, he reaped the benefits with vigor. 

Eduard murmured something into the kiss, Prussia not quite catching it and parting from the other. „Hm?”

The other swallowed, suddenly nerves welling up again, his voice slightly shaky. „Come home with me.” If Prussia hadn't been red before, he was definitely now. He didn't expect Eduard to actually invite him to spend the night, then again he had expected the other to be way more virginal than he's already shown. Gilbert played his surprise off with a grin. „Lead the way.” 

Eduard nodded curtly before pulling the other in for another brief knee-weakening kiss and then grabbing Prussia's arm and guiding him towards the exit. Prussia cackled as the shift between crazed with lust to determined was near-comical, Estonia keeping his eyes forward with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welpwelp! Sorry for the cliffhanger heheh :D I've been waiting to get to this chapter but school has occupied me lately.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon the duo got into the car parked at the inner yard of the building, a grey one that looked as ordinary as possible among others on the road (Gilbert wasn't surprised). Eduard's nervousness was visibly growing, the night air sobering his thoughts, which were currently screaming in disbelief and impossibilities that he had kissed Prussia. That he was inviting him to his home after a makeout that seemed way too hot to have happened to him a few minutes ago.

The nation kept quiet with an ever-present blush, not meeting Prussia's gaze as he buckled up. Freezing up was a thing apparently. After another moment Gilbert gave an exhasperated sigh and reached to the back of the other's neck, leaning in and smashing their lips together. Eduard yelped from the pull before realizing what was happening and reciprocating the kiss. His internal fretting was successfully drowned out with the knee-weakening sensations.

Prussia eventually pulled back, seeing Estonia looking straight at him with a red face and wide eyes. The albino grinned "Are you gonna sit here and play chicken or what, Ed?" he asked. Eduard blinked and then scoffed as he pulled back and started the car, Prussia laughing.

"You just know how to kill the mood," the Baltic quipped with no real malice.

"You're saying you lost the hots for the awesome me?" Prussia teased, Eduard opening his mouth for a retort but closing it again as his attention was momentarily pulled by the road and the embarrassment of actually confirming 'hots' for the other.

"Not yet but if you keep it up then soon," Eduard threathened.

"Impossible," Gilbert dismissed smugly, getting a dubious side-eyed look from the other. The albino leaned in again, resting his elbow to Eduard's seat's backrest as they cruised towards downtown.

"Besides, wasn't it you who slammed me against the wall and had me thinking for a moment you might just fuck me there and then," Prussia asked with a way too casual tone. Despite that, the subtle breath intake from the other didn't go unnoticed before Estonia countered.

"Well, who was the nosy one backstage before the concert ended, hm?"

"Who gave me the pass to let me in there?"

Begrudgingly, Eduard admitted defeat. "Good point."

Not that Gilbert's ego needed any more boosting, that much was common knowledge, but the logic was solid. Some silence set between them before Gilbert decided to make small talk again.

"Beaten off to me before?"

"OH MY GOD PRUSSIA," Estonia exclaimed, making a left turn to another street as he felt like dying from the embarrassment. Why did he invite this guy home again? Prussia in the meantime cackled and didn't seem to be able to stop, deepening the other's embarrasment. At least until Prussia saw some familiar scenery.

"Wait, where are we?" he asked immediately.

" _You_ are soon on a flight back Berlin."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Take a look outside." And indeed, they were going the opposite way of downtown.

"Ah, come on, I was just making small talk, no big deal," Prussia tried with optimism while dreading the approaching airport.

"If there's a dick joke in there somewhere..." Estonia trailed off casually, his demeanor light and neutral all of a sudden.

"There wasn't, but now that you mentioned it-" Prussia said, cutting off at the alarmingly impassive look the other gave him, daring to finish the sentence. For once Prussia didn't take up the challenge.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Was it too crude?" he did his best to look sorry even though he thought the conversation topic had been genius. Eduard didn't reply and looked back to the road. Prussia was convinced that the other was actually going to send him off in the middle of the night.

That of course until Eduard changed lanes and made a U-turn, a smile breaking out immediately at Prussia's perplextion.

"You actually believed me," Eduard noted, short from laughing.

"What? Oh _mein Gott_ you're a bastard."

At that Estonia finally laughed, Prussia fuming next to him, a part of him admiring the melodic sound despite himself.

"Apologies. But yes, a bit too crude," Eduard said.

"I'll be sure to take it down a notch for a softy kid like you," Prussia said as a last attempt for a jab, smiling what he considered sweetly when Estonia raised an eyebrow at him. Eduard shook his head with amusement, letting the comment go. He knew he'd later think he had gone too far with scaring Gilbert like that, but for now he just focused on what the evening was holding in store for them.

"I hope you liked the concert," Eduard said after a moment of pretty much comfortable silence.

Gilbert turned his head from looking out the window to the other. "Hm? It was awesome. And you look hot in those clothes," he added giving the other a onceover.

Eduard felt the blush welling up again. "Th-Thanks." Gilbert waited to see if the Baltic would say anything more as his face suggested but to not his expectations, Eduard let out a frustrated sigh before pulling to a stop at the side of one of the smaller roads.

"We're here?" Prussia asked but he didn't have time to even wait for the answer as Eduard had unbuckled the seatbelt and was quick to capture Gilbert into another kiss that resembled the one backstage, forceful and deep, hands with a firm grip.

"Few more minutes," Estonia murmured as he started to pull away, stopped by Prussia's grasp on his arm.

"Is there a switch somewhere between your moods I should know about? Could keep it on this one during meetings," Prussia asked, impatient and slightly out of breath. Estonia shook his head before the other pulled him down to another kiss, unbuckling his own seatbelt. The sound caught the Baltic's ears instantly.

„Uhh, Gilbert?” 

„Backseat,” the other grinned, which had Estonia's eyes widening in shock.

„We're on the streets,” Eduard argued. It didn't stop the other from pushing him back and climbing over to the backseat.

„So? It's the middle of the night and the glass here's tinted,” Prussia said, sitting in the middle with his legs open and providing Estonia a welcoming sight. The latter turned his head to give a mock-sigh of deliberation to cover up how much he actually wanted to straddle those jean-clad hips. 

„It's only a few minutes to my place,” Eduard countered as Prussia reached out for his wrist and pulled him towards him, the blonde despite his argument somewhat complying with the pull. 

„Bet it turns you on,” the albino grinned.

„Shut up,” he said as he climbed over, intending to sit next Gilbert yet the other caught his hips as Estonia was crouching over him, looking up with a grin that was too smug for his own good. Eduard glowered down to him, ignoring the redness of his own face.

He didn't relent at first as Gilbert attempted to guide him onto his lap, his mind deliberating the situation before he grinned himself, the other caught off-guard by that. Prussia clearly still assumed he'd have the upper hand in this power balance. Now, Estonia may be reserved, but he was equally as prideful, and thus as he complied with the pull, he made a decision to render Prussia out of his smug self by the time they were finished. With an added bonus of just 'fuck it' and for one night to just let loose. He just got through a concert anyway. 

That meant as soon as Gilbert captured him into another kiss, Eduard pressed him to the back of the seat, flush against him and hands in the other's hair. Gilbert groaned at the sudden initative and pressure. 

The albino carefully slid his hands to the other's quite nice ass, and all he could think next was 'oh fuck' because Eduard, this supposed bookworm here, was grinding down on him without further prompting and there was no way the other didn't feel the effect it had on Gilbert. And the fact that Gilbert _felt_ Eduard's arousal rubbing against him, it made a few moaned curses slip out into the kiss. 

Eduard pulled back with grin, otherwise looking positively dazed and fuck if that wasn't hot. 

„Laying it thick on me today, von Bock?” Gilbert asked to save himself from just staring as Eduard apparently decided it was a bit warm in the car and worked down his tight denim vest's zipper. 

„Oh, are we still not on first name basis, _Herr Beilschmidt_?” 

Oh fuck. Just fuck. Prussia's eyes went wide with that and it sent most of the blood from his brain to south. The sound he had made may have perhaps been a bit undignified. 

„Hmm,” Eduard observed with a smirk, he hadn't expected that much of an effect, he was pretty much winging it. Until now, when Gilbert's fingers had tightened their hold on his thighs to almost a point of bruising and his cheeks stained pink from what he could barely tell in the dim light. 

Eduard used the moment run his hands up the other's torso, Gilbert pushing the forgotten vest off the Estonian's shoulders as if the clothing offended him personally. The albino leaned in, latching onto Eduard's neck and marking it up none too gently with something that almost sounded like a growl. It caused the other to shudder involuntarily as the Prussian took advantage of the newly exposed skin, hands roaming. 

Eduard blushed as he pushed the other back into the seat and tugged the shirt over Gilbert's head. The fact that the Prussian was ripped didn't help Eduard's composure one bit as he took it in once again, the added memory of _that_ concert going through his mind. 

Gilbert set his hands once again on Eduard's ass as he let the other stare, grinding up just enough to snap the other out of his daze and felt him press back, making them both groan. It was only a moment before the other's mouth was back on his. It almost felt like desperation, the way Eduard let some low sounds escape into the kiss, grinding down, the skin to skin contact only heightening both of their awareness for the other, how heated everything seemed. 

Gilbert groaned into the kiss as the Baltic's fingers wound themselves into his white hair, tugging lightly. As yet again, he was caught off-guard as he felt Eduard fumble with his belt with the other hand, slightly scooting back. Gilbert broke the kiss, surprised, Eduard turning to rest his forehead on the other's shoulder as he managed with the belt and let his hand trace along the area of the zipper, teasing, lightly rubbing. He was too flustered to look at Gilbert as the other leaned his head back and groaned. 

„Oh fuck, Eduard,” Gilbert said to express his encouragement and bafflement to the Baltic's ministrations. He heard Eduard take a shaky breath at that, indeed encouraged, but at the same time all the more flustered. He was doing this. To Prussia. To Gilbert. He has had a few partners in his time, so he knew what he was doing. But none of those hadn't had a buildup like this. It was raw want that Eduard felt on a whole another level. He wanted to push every button, more than to freeze from being overwhelmed and so he didn't hesitate long to murmur with a tone that had turned lower due to arousal.

„So now are we on first name basis... _Herr_?”

When Gilbert tightened his hold on the other's hips with another groan and a few choice German curses, Eduard deemed it a cue to relent and slowly, oh so slowly, pull down the zipper of the other's tenting trousers. He shouldn't have been so surprised to find him going commando, but he had been ready to work down another layer and stall a bit. Eyes downcast, the view of the other all hard and red like that made him bite his lip, Gilbert mouthing at the side of his neck. 

As Eduard carefully closed his fingers around the Prussian's length, the latter canted his hips up, seemingly not being able to stop murmuring feverish small encouragements against the Estonian's neck, both in English and German and it did things to the Baltic. 

Gilbert moaned as Eduard intensely worked his erection with the pads of his fingers, teasing the tip every now and then before switching to a more traditional method and closing his fist around the hardness, occasionally combining the two methods. The ablino gave the other's already abused neck a bite, his breaths coming harsher as Eduard seemed to note that he liked _exactly_ a press of fingers here and a twist of hand there. And it was true, Eduard was taking notes of Gilbert's reaction with thoroughness and focus he applied to every other aspect in his life. And it was paying off.

Initially without Eduard's full intent, the harsh breaths below his ear and the roaming, groping hands had him shifted his center onto Gilbert's thigh and giving small rolls of his hip in time to his hand. Only when the Prussian's hand reached for his own belt did he still himself in another wave of fluster of what he was doing.

„So hot,” Gilbert growled below his ear. Honestly, he wasn't lying. He was half out of his own mind due to how the other had been writhing in his lap all the while giving him a handjob that turned from pretty good to one of the best very, very, quickly. The Estonian didn't even seem to acknowledge their semipublic location anymore and that made it all the more hotter.

Gilbert had worked open the beltbuckle and zipper, giving a squeeze through the fabric of underwear that outlined Eduard's cock in a way that was damn erotic. Finally Eduard raised his head as he groaned from the friction, Gilbert setting his hand just under his jaw to keep him from hiding his face again. The dazed burning look Eduard met him with had the Prussian pull him in for a deep and hungry kiss that'd probably put his two passion-oriented friends to shame. 

Eduard was still expertly moving his hand along the other's hardness all this time, only halting for insignificantly brief moments. Gilbert used both of his hands to pull both pairs of Eduard's pants just below his hips, the kiss that still didn't let the power balance skew towards one or the other keeping them engaged. 

Eduard hissed into the kiss as his erection was freed and Gilbert pulled him closer by the hips. He brought both of their cocks together, the precome providing enough slick to make the friction very pleasurable. Eduard followed his lead, taking both of them in hand and Gilbert closed his hand over Eduard's setting a mutual rhythm that had both of them moaning into the kiss.

It wasn't long before Eduard was rutting against the other and into their hands which only added to the friction. His groans were getting a desperate note to them and the Prussian already knew once Eduard broke the kiss that he would hide his face again. He prevented that in time, again setting his free hand to hold the other's jaw, Eduard's eyes fluttering closed as Gilbert slid a thumb over their tips. They were both edging around their orgasms.

„Eduard,” Gilbert said with a voice more gravelly than he expected, the other opening his eyes and the way his body was moving as their eyes met had Gilbert let out another louder groan. He'd have jack off material for eternity from that image. „Tell me,” he said, Eduard trying to focus on his words as he felt strung tighter and tighter like a string ready to break. 

„Have you beaten off to me?” this time the question was received with a moan and a tightening of their grip which led one to escape the Prussian's mouth too. So close. So damn close. Eduard closed his eyes and nodded, giving a breathy yes and that did it to Gilbert. He sped their movements up, Eduard managing to ask „What about you?” during the few strokes it took in a voice so tense the other _knew_ he was about to come. The Prussian came with a hiss of „Ohh fuck yes,” Eduard taking over the movements and working Gilbert halfway through his orgasm when his own his with a loud groan. 

Moments later, spent and satiated for now, they hadn't moved except Eduard resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder, both catching their breaths and glad they had no clothing on their torsos, given the mess between them. 

„That was fun,” Gilbert commented with a grin that was more blissed out than his usual one, Eduard giving a breathy chuckle in reply.

„This is going to be a thing, right?” he followed up as Eduard leaned to the side to reach the tissues he had stored in the pocket of the car door. 

„If you want to, of course,” the Estonian replied, straightening up with an amused smirk and not letting Gilbert appreciate the view of his come-covered torso too long before shoving a handful of paper tissues in his field of vision. The other took them with a ' _Danke_ ', both of them proceeding to clean themselves up, yet not really moving off eachother. Getting someone off like that can do wonders to confidence Eduard felt.

After they were fairly presentable, except the naked torsos and messed up hair, tissues discarded to a random plastic bag Eduard had laying around, the Baltic gave Gilbert a choice.

„So? Airport or my place?” he asked with a grin.

„You're kidding if you think I'm going to go and let you have a good night's sleep after that prank,” Gilbert replied with a grin of his own that promised trouble and vengeance. The intimidation Eduard felt was more on the side of anticipation and 'challenge accepted' than anything else. 

„Fair enough,” the Estonian replied, leaning down to the side to pick up his vest. 

„Wait wait wait,” Gilbert halted him with a hand on his shoulder, preventing Estonia from coming back up. „ _Was ist Das_?”

Estonia furrowed his brows before going 'Oh' after realizing what the Prussian meant. 

„You have a tattoo,” Gilbert said, clearly intrigued.

„So I do,” Eduard replied, a bit of heat returning to his cheeks. Of all the things to blush about _now_ , it's this.

Gilbert was clearly trying to make sense of the complex patterns set on Eduard's back, the Baltic getting impatient at the uncomfortable angle he was being held at. 

„I'll let you inspect it back home if you insist so much,” he bargained. 

„Deal.” 

Gilbert let the other up and pull on his vest but not without claiming another kiss on the other, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away with a lecherous grin. Eduard tried to get away with a deadpan look that was absolutely ruined by the blush and tugging smile at the corner of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about be delay. I rewrote this a few times and also school has been keeping me busy. My first smut here, so be gentle pls~ xD But the fic's far from over. I have quite a bit in store for these two. Also I have stopped naming the chapter, my mind draws up blank


	9. Chapter 9

„So, here we are,” Eduard said, flicking the light switch in the corridor, both removing their shoes, the notion being customary in the country.

„I didn't really expect an apartment,” Gilbert said as they proceeded to the living room. It was underwhelmingly minimalistic in its design beside a few classical decorative elements. The Baltic figured to at least somewhat tie the interior in to the fact that the building had historical value.

„This is only my capital residence. I have a house in the countryside as well.”

It was usual for nations to live in houses even in the middle of their cities, that's why the albino had been a little perplexed, but he nodded nonetheless while looking around. Honestly, it was almost boring how modern and neutral the place seemed. 

„Take a seat, want something to drink?” Eduard asked, the other promptly plopping down to the dark blue couch that contrasted the white walls.

„Beer?” Gilbert asked, turning his eyes toward the other, Eduard cracking a smile at the predictability. „I'll see what I can find,” he answered, Prussia regarding him with his usual grin.

Eduard went to the kitchen, finally allowing his internal workings to emerge to the forefront of his mind again. Gilbert was here, in his living room. They had gotten off in the backseat of his car, not even mentioning the fact what Eduard had admitted while doing so. He felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole from the fluster that came over him from the mere thought of tonight's event.

He didn't usually keep beer at home, but since he knew Prussia was coming to the concert he had stocked up, just in case things went the way they had so far. As he poured both of the beverages into glasses, proper beer glasses, his thoughts didn't ease. How were they gonna settle the sleeping arrangements? Were they going to have sex tonight? Like actual penetrative sex? And who would-

„Gah!” Eduard startled from the other's bite at his nape, almost dropping the half-empty bottle. Gilbert laughed at the reaction. The Baltic had been way too deep in thought to even notice the other sneaking up on him.

„Please don't do that,” he asked, surely finding out in the future that such requests fall to deaf ears.

„Ooh, the right glasses. Fancy,” the albino said, looking over Eduard's shoulder, one hand snaking across the host's waist as Eduard finished pouring the beverage out of the bottle.

„Aren't you well-versed in beer traditions,” Eduard gave a dig just for the sake of it. Of course he was.

„What do you take me for, an uncultured swine?”

„Debatable,” Eduard said with a wide smile, despite none of them moving from their positions. Gilbert dug a finger to the other's side, making Eduard wince away from it.

„Watch it, wouldn't want to underestimate such awesomeness.”

The Baltic snorted at that „If you manage to get through sauna traditions, then I'm convinced.”

„Is that a challenge?”

„When is it not?”

„I accept.”

After that they both fell silent, thinking what they just had agreed to. Between them, well. It was all raw and tension-based from the concerts. This sounded more like quality time and despite neither seeing each other's blushes, they were definitely there. As Eduard took a sip from his glass, still not turning to the other, both of them decided on their own to take it as what they said. A challenge. Definitely not a date. Nope.

The silence only lasted a moment or two more before Eduard took both of their glasses, turning and giving one to Gilbert. The Prussian accepted it and they went back to the living room, taking a seat. „I'll turn on the tv for some background noise,” Eduard said, grabbing the remote.

Eduard had put on a local music channel and the night proceeded with a rising level of inebiration (to the point where even nations could feel a stronger buzz) and giving criticism to the 90's and 00's music that was apparently tonight's theme. Eduard was equally cringing and laughing at the often present shiny costumes and recognizable pop tunes that had yet to be forgotten for at least a few decades more.

Prussia was „amazed” and denying the fact that somewhere in his parts had definitely existed as equally shiny and ear-worm worthy endeavours. Estonia on the other hand was convinced that every nation in the EU got its fair share of europop.

Gilbert didn't think on the fact that he liked to see Eduard laugh like that. He rather focused on the fact that those purpling marks on his neck fitted him damn well. Then he remembered that his companion had a tattoo he promised to show.

„Vest off, on your stomach.“  
Eduard froze with surprise.

„I want to see that tattoo,” the albino added, standing up.

„Oh, well go ahead,” Eduard said, taking his vest off and laying down on the couch face first. He was buzzed enough to feel a slight dizziness. He didn't expect Prussia to straddle his waist, not really touching, but the position felt compromising and sent some extra heat to Eduard's face.

Gilbert took a good look at the tattoo, leaning one elbow on the backrest of the couch. In the center it had some complex pattern, looked like something traditional. Around and intercepting it were vines that seemed more like branches with occasional thorns and leaves, even a cornflower or two. It was monochrome and Gilbert was sure it took a mighty long time to make. It must be fairly recent too, given how tattoos like to fade and if forgotten for a century or two, may disappear entirely for nations. Hell, most of them in their pirate days were littered with tattoos, namely England and Spain. All the apparent ones had long disappeared so Prussia didn't really have much idea if they kept any or not. He made a mental note to bring it up on one of the trio's night out.

He didn't even notice he'd started tracing the patterns on Eduard's back before the Baltic let out a sigh. It caught Gilbert's attention so he brought his hand up, lightly gripping the ashy blonde hair under his fingers, this time the sigh was stuttered. Eduard turned over under the other, his gaze slightly hazy as he reached up pull Gilbert down to him by the back of his neck, sealing their lips in an indulging kiss. Eduard released a pleased sound that had Gilbert deepeng the kiss, feeling hands tentatively wander over his clothed back.

Eduard broke the kiss, turning his head to the side as Gilbert moved to his jawline. The albino supported himself with one hand as the other one roamed across the other's torso, all of this still new to each other and setting them ablaze.

Now, Eduard will most likely blame it on the buzz, but he figured since he had already confessed to fantasizing about Gilbert, he might as well go all the way with it.

„Do you want to know what I thought of you?” Eduard asked, voice a bit raspy and quieter than he intended. Still, Gilbert heard and looked up perplexed, before he felt his face grow even hotter about the realization of what the other was talking about.

„Ja,” he said, frozen in place because he did not expect this conversation. Eduard still looked off to the side, taking what would be presumed as a calming breath before he spoke up, voice a bit shaky because in hindsight why the hell was he putting himself in such an embarrassing situation?  
„Y-you weren't wrong about the backstage thing, for a start?” The Baltic was so red he could rival an apple.

„What backstage thing?” Gilbert prompted. So vague. But still it intirgued him that the other had fantasized about him enough to say 'for a start'. It almost made Gilbert self-conscious from expectation. Almost. For the majority of it, it only expanded his pride and got him more turned on.

„About us fucking, backstage,” it seemed almost painful for Eduard to actually say it, the atmosphere growing more heated and tension-filled each passing moment. Hearing the blonde actually use such crude language and be just short from writhing under him made a considerable amount of heat pool in the Prussian's lower regions.

Gilbert distracted himself by mouthing at Eduard's neck once again, the shaky breathing and indulging responses of the other were so hot and tempting him, the albino could barely figure out what of all things did he want to do with him first. „How?” he finally asked below Eduard's ear once he trusted his voice. All ego aside, the bare truth was that Prussia wasn’t gifted with too much finesse in dirty talk.

It took a moment of composing himself before Eduard made his thoughts blank and just said what was on his mind. „Last time I thought, I- ... I was fucking you against the wall. Didn't even have time to get our clothes off properly.” Gilbert couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he pressed his hips down to the other's, in return making Eduard grab onto his forearms.

While the albino grew more embarrassed about his reaction to the thought of being fucked against a wall, Eduard gained confidence. He expected Gilbert to definitely want to top, not that he would yield easily to the other even if it made him as hard as the reversed scenario. Just in case, testing the waters like this was enough for the Estonian to take some initiative again.

„Bedroom,” he said with conviction, finally meeting the other's gaze. The heated look Gilbert met him with, this time in full light, it had quite the effect on Eduard.

„Ya sure?” the Prussian grinned, although it lacked some sharpness it usually had. He sat up and used the the moment to fling off his own shirt, not caring where it landed. Brought more character to the room anyway. The fact that Eduard subconsciously licked his lips didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert.

„Enough of cramped surfaces for today,” the Baltic claimed, sitting up and pushing Gilbert off him only to guide him towards the bedroom, keeping enough distance to not get distracted again into making out like they had in the car.

The bedroom was quite neutral as was the rest of the apartment. But that didn't sway Gilbert as the large bed looked like it had more than enough room for the two of them. Eduard turned the light on dim then faced the Prussian, his face a shade darker yet again. The attraction to the expectant albino just a few steps away was only getting worse.

They closed the distance, Eduard releasing a small breath of relief into the kiss. He was still idly wondering how were they going to do this, the musings more prevalent now since much, much more was in the question. Gilbert managed to successfully distract him by sliding his hands down Eduard’s back to set on the curve of his ass. Eduard in turn moved suck a few new bruises on the albino’s neck.

The Prussian’s slight puffs of breath laced with just a hint of low-voiced appreciation were intoxicating to Eduard and it was getting increasingly more difficult to not just grind into each other and get off that way. When the blond guided them to the bed without separating, it was surprisingly easy to push Gilbert down onto the duvet.

Eduard’s heart was hammering in his chest as he indulgingly kissed the albino yet again. He could barely stand his gaze right now. While Gilbert may have looked in control then the truth wasn’t that simple. His mind was still turning over the moment they had in the living room, idly wondering himself how things will turn out today and if to push for dominance. So far he wasn’t doing well in that department given how Eduard seemed to drink him in relentlessly. In a way he was curious how far would the otherwise meek Baltic go, although he should know better by now. The way Eduard was responding to everything he did made him care less and less about the details as long as he didn’t have to stop touching him. The Baltic seemed to especially have a bias for his hair being pulled and the albino did just that, a gasp escaping against his lips.

He grinned as Eduard pressed against him. The Estonian hid his face in the crook of Gilbert’s neck, taking a moment that seemed to stretch before finally speaking.

„...Can I do something?“ His voice was meek.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows. „Be my guest.“ Eduard met his eyes, his face crimson as he was searching for something in the albino’s gaze. Gilbert would deny that his heart skipped a beat that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hey I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I have been going through major rocky shifts in my life that had caused me to lose all of my writing muse. I'm on the verge of sorting it out. At least it's still in 2016! xD
> 
> Unbetad.  
> Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Eduard stirred from sleep as he felt the weight shift on the mattress. Far from awake, he let out a groggy noise, questioning the origin of his disturbance. 

„Don’t get up,“ a heavily German-accented voice said, followed by rustling clothes. Despite that, Eduard turned to his side and blinked his eyes open, seeing the silhouette of Gilbert in the dim room dressing himself.

„I can drive you,“ he said, voice hoarse from sleep, the tempt to drift back overwhelmingly present. The albino turned to look at him, his face amused as much as Eduard could make out. „Just sleep. I’ll be fine.“

The Baltic’s eyes had already fallen shut before he conceeded with a hum. 

..... 

When Eduard next woke, the room was already bright with daylight. He sat up, indulging himself in a good stretch. With each passing moment yesterday’s events flooded back to his mind.

„Issand... „ he quipped with widening eyes. He cast a quick look around his room to check if Gilbert was still here. Maybe it wasn’t a dream after all when the Prussian left early in the morning. Eduard could barely believe himself. He felt as if the ground should swallow him whole as he made his way to the bathroom through the living room. The blonde was relieved to find his apartment empty on the way but fell for another shock as he saw his reflection. The underwear-clad man looked as if he’d been hit by a truck if to account for all the bruises across his neck and torso. He facepalmed with an embarrassed groan as he _knew_ the albino was no better off. Probably even worse. 

He took another look at his reflection, at the marks. Despite being highly embarrassed, he soon found a smile tempting to widen at the corners of his mouth and a certain glee set in. Eduard stepped into the shower before the memories could wind him up too much.

..... 

While Estonia staved off going vividly into the past night events, Prussia wasn’t doing nearly as well. One could say he was failing spectacularly. The reason he left so early was simply because he had no idea how to act. He had grabbed a taxi. On the plane he had kept focusing his sight out of the window which did mostly nothing because there wasn’t anything but clouds to stare at. The fact that the attendant asked him if he is feeling well only made natters worse. Once he got home he decided to do some intensive workout because holy shit he couldn’t stay still. How was one supposed to just carry on and sit calmly knowing they’ve been _fucked open_ and _with a tongue_ for that matter!? 

If it weren’t for how reverent and downright wanton the blonde had been Gilbert’s ego would’ve taken such a punch. But fuck, how could one deny being treated as desperately needed as water after a desert trek. His inner thighs were thoroughly marred with hickies from Eduard as the said blonde made sure to put his mouth into good use. From slowly sucking him off to venturing lower and rimming him open with moans that made it seem as if he himself was the one on the receiving end. Ridiculously slowly, frustratingly slowly that had made Gilbert more mad than appreciative at some points. Yet by the time Eduard raised his head looking thoroughly debauched to ask if he could enter him, the Prussian cursed and snapped to do so. The brash reply had struck confusion in Eduard so Gilbert had to clarify that he is literally ready for anything to get off at this point. The face Eduard had made when the nature of other’s frustration had dawned to him was equally stupid as it was hot as it was endearingly sincere. That last part was a problem.

Prussia in no way considered himself inexperienced. He’d hatefucked, he’d fucked for political assertion, he’d had sloppy casual flings, he’d had expertly casual flings. But never once has he ever fucked with bared sincerity. With feelings dare he think. Was it even possible to gain feelings between personifications without any preset agenda? They all knew what a bad idea it was between _humans_ and personifications. France’s experience made a lasting point.

Prussia growled as he he sped up his reps. It was stupid to have an existential crisis while aroused. He was hellbent to distract himself disregaring the fact he will still most likely jack off in the shower purely to last night’s events. So they had fucked. And probably will again. So what? 

..... 

Eduard wasn’t sure if to text Gilbert. They had agreed this won’t be a one time thing and they did get along. But that was before they actually got to the bedroom. The Estonian couldn’t help but to be cautious. Even though ultimately they both had a wild ride last night (not sure if pun intended or not), and Eduard had enjoyed each and every moment way more than he thought he would, he still had a niggling feeling that he’d dragged it out too much. He’d gotten so lost in the moment with trying to pry out as many reactions as possible from Gilbert it was easy to disregard his own physical needs in favour of the mental stimuli. Especially since it was the Prussian. Eduard found increasingly more things he was attracted to about the other than he was ready to admit. He had also never had casual sex with another personification before. His casual flings were always with humans and rarely happened. His history with personifications could be considered limited in that sense. His secret former crush after leaving Sweden’s house he blamed on youth and Stockholm syndrome. Nothing noteworthy.

The Baltic shook his head after staring at the empty text box on his phone, that was enough for musings today. He had things to do. Prussia will contact him when he sees fit. Eduard could at least give him that much after being selfish. He willed himself not to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! I'm on a roll right now. Big thanks for dragonkittysup for her encouragement~ it made me want to get this chapter out as soon as possible. It's a bit shorter and deals with the aftermath (as well sets up some more plot) so next update will take a bit more time.
> 
> Unbetad. I may return to fix errors.


	11. Chapter 11

„Gilbert, did you hear me?“ France snapped his fingers twice in front of the other’s face.

„Huh? Yeah, sure,“ Prussia responded, fishing out his phone to call their missing counterpart. They were at France’s house, the host insisting it should only be the three of them. Or two at the moment.

After several unanswered rings Prussia annoyedly set the phone on speaker. France sighed at his spot in the living room chair, nursing a glass of wine in one hand as he rested his chin on the other. Etiquette told to call for only three rings but Spain had long passed the limits of etiquette in terms of being fashionably late. He was just late now. Finally though, the call was answered. 

_„Uhh hola! I’m almost there!“_ Spain answered with an apologetic laugh. The two could hear car horns blaring in the background. _„Merde!_ What on earth is going on there?“ the Frenchman asked over the chaotic crackle from the phone.

 _„Italy is driving me.“_ Spain said cheerfully. 

„What!?“

Prussia laughed as France took the phone and explained with colourful profanities how they were being way too reckless on his streets. The Frenchman proceeded to rant about lateness and etiquette while he was at it, making Spain promise to fly them in next week for compensation. It wasn’t long after hanging up that they heard tires screech on the pavement outside and rushed shouted goodbyes. Prussia cringed given he knew Italy was burning out the wheels of a Ferrari. The poor car. A moment later, the third companion of their trio entered the front door.

„You need to start using planes,“ Francis commented, gesturing to the coffee table full of snacks and drinks. If the personification of France was anything it was a good host.

„There is no need inland,“ the Spaniard brushed off with the same comment he always has, taking the opportunity to grab a drink and take a seat on the couch. The other two knew it was no use fighting it. They eased into conversation very easily as Spain explained he had only remembered almost immediately before leaving that they were supposed to meet up. Romano had refused to drive him given he ’had to haul Spain’s ass from a nasty bar two weeks ago’. The topic of course brought on the ineviable as France turned his head and gave Gilbert an overpolite smile, eyes of course piercing as if he could drag the answers to his questions out solely like that. 

„Gilbert,“ Francis addressed. 

„Hm?“

The Frenchman waited a beat, yet given how the albino was acting as if he hadn’t realized where the conversation was going he sighed. Gilbert really wasn’t fooling anyone with those raised eyebrows. It only made him more conspicuous if anything.

„Oh that’s riiight. Amigo, you had a meeting with that one, didn’t you.“

„Estonia, yes,“ the Prussian said with a load of deadpan and a hint of annoyance. Why didn’t they ever discuss the other two’s private life? Oh wait, that’s right. Gilbert didn’t care and that fact had never stopped them from talking anyway. It’s just that there really wasn’t anything to talk about lately. Aside from him apparently. 

„So did you go?“ France prompted further. 

„Yeah I did. It was awesome,“ Gilbert said offhandedly. He really did not want to get into detail. Especially about the more explicit parts he wasn’t remembering. Nope, not at all. Beer instead. Yes. 

„And...?“

„He had a stash of beer, the concert was awesome, it was a good hangout.“

„Gilbert, if you for a moment think that we believe NOTHING happened you either do not know us at all or think we are very stupid.“

Gilbert groaned in frustration, letting his head fall back. „Why do we need to talk about this? Of course something happened.“

Francis and Antonio gave eachother a look as if reconfirming something, it made the albino especially paranoid about any interventions. 

„So things are good between you? Did it go well?“ Spain asked, the question seeming innocent if it weren’t for the eyebrow wiggle at the end.

„Yeahyeah things are okay. It’s all okay, let’s talk about something else,“ Prussia attempted to end the topic once again. He was definitely _not_ going to reveal to them how _selfish_ Estonia can be. And that he had jacked off to the mental images of that selfishness way more than he thought he would. He fantasized constantly about getting back at him. If Eduard wanted to be torturously slow, he intended to be ruthless. Not really thoughts to get into in public.

„Gilbert you disappoint me,“ Francis said with mock-hurt. „Are you at least talking this time?“ The Prussian snorted at that. Of course they are talking. Texting. About music. Mostly Gilbert tormenting the other with some more europop he dug up and getting back accusations about his music taste. They haven’t mentioned anything from the other night. 

The albino grinned, giving his friends a break. „We are casually fucking, happy now you vultures?“ Francis actually gasped as Antionio raised a ridiculous toast immediately. 

..... 

Eduard had been relieved when Gilbert had messaged him. For one, because he had no idea how to approach the other blindly himself. Secondly, he was just stubborn like that. When he received a link to an N-Euro song about bananas a few days after seeing eachother, he both cringed inwardly and felt gleeful. There wasn’t anything wrong with the song per se. It just had its place in its _own_ time. But Eduard can't say he didn't feel slightly flattered that the Prussian was going through his music. Even locals rarely looked for this particular song. 

**To: Gilbert**  
_Cringe._

**From: Gilbert**  
_ >;D _

It seemed as if after that, the Prussian had made it a mission to dig up music that Eduard discreetly categorized as ’having their own place in their own time ONLY’ and so the Estonian’s replies grew lengthier in berating the other’s song choices to written musings if this is actually Gilbert’s true music taste. He usually got nothing more back than silly emoticons no matter the size of his own reply. Eduard had to admit he found it low-key adorable. Key word: low-key. 

The back and forth messaging at times made the Estonian feel giddy about seeing Prussia in person again. Another meeting was only a few days away. As he quickly closed the link of a Nexus song, he snapped a picture instead of deeming further words to reply. The deadpan expression with a cafe background would say more than enough. He sent it away, realizing they haven’t really sent pictures before. Eduard flushed lightly at the fact he initiated it. He received a reply few minutes after, perplexed, making him blink more than once.

**From: Gilbert**  
_Worth icjfjevjevffevfASJDVDBSBSNLFUFJ_

**To: Gilbert**  
_?_

**From: Gilbert**  
_ <3 _

Eduard’s heartbeat did not just stutter.

.... 

Estonia sat in the meeting room denying to himself that he was nervous in a good way. He had made sure to wear a more tailored dress shirt, feeling some curious eyes landing on him a second longer than usual as the nations kept filing in. Otherwise nothing was out of the ordinary. They still had about five minutes left and Eduard was seated between Finland and Latvia where he could see the door. 

Finally, a minute before the start, Prussia entered the room and his eyes immediately locked onto Estonia’s. The Baltic pretended not to notice Gilbert’s gaze flickering to his shirt. He put in extra effort to look like he wasn’t trying. The albino himself had chosen a black button-up and it honestly would have made a lesser person’s mouth water, that red tie should be illegal. He made his way to his seat, crimson gaze sharp and the beginning of a grin making him look as excited as Eduard felt about meeting again. The Baltic hadn’t gone too far after all. Or if he had he was forgiven. He couldn’t wait as well slightly dread for the meeting to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am severely underslept today. But news is I'm going to Lübeck in 2 days given my dearest surprised me. It'll be my first time in Germany and the Hanseatic nerd I am, I'm ecstatic! 
> 
> I hope the new atmosphere will provide more inspiration (who am I kidding of course it will). I'll be back after 5 days and I will try to write during that time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took some time. I takes me a bit of difficulty and a while to write out more... elaborate scenes.  
> Life has been amazing honestly and thank you for your support, it has given me a lot more zeal to keep writing!  
> Anyhow, enjoy!
> 
> PS. I might return for minor edits.

When Gilbert had entered the room and found Eduard’s gaze unwavering, he barely held back a grin. The Prussian hadn’t messaged Eduard after the selfie reaction he had received for digging up a girl band from the 00’s. The Baltic seemed to have a lot of those so it gave Prussia a hoard of ammo for the future. 

The thing with the selfie reaction aside from being unexpected, was the timing. It came at a time when he had been hanging out with the rest of the trio. Spain had seen over his shoulder and yelled ’It’s a photo!’ taking Prussia into a chokehold while he had been typing, France snatching his phone. The albino protested as Francis cooed at the exchange, Spain laughing goodheartedly. France gave the phone back yet said that he won’t get out until he sends a heart. Prussia had asked which part of ’casual’ didn’t the two imbecils understand to which he only received a grin from the Frenchman. He tried to pry the Spaniard’s arm off with no avail. 

There was a sounding chirp as Eduard had sent a question mark in response to the accidental keyboard smash. France of course happily chimed in that it was the perfect moment to reply. Prussia typed out the less-than-three and sent it away while ignoring the heat on his cheeks. Spain had immediately let go of him as France raised a toast. Prussia later concluded he was slightly glad he had sent it. 

Especially now, when the Baltic’s eyes seemed to be full of anticipation he couldn’t help but to mirror it. The red tie was also a tip the Frenchman kept giving over and over after making sure Prussia had a black dress shirt. Speaking of the devil, the self-titled matchmaker sat next to Gilbert and the first thing out of his mouth was „I told you.“ The albino actually winked at Eduard before turning to talk to his friend.

„Why red?“ 

France sighed in exasperation, his tone impatient yet forcibly hushed as he wildly gestured „Your eyes are red, your tie is red, red induces lust! I told you this yesterday.“

Prussia just shrugged and grinned to which France rolled his eyes and turned away. The meeting was starting. He chanced a look at Eduard who was already writing something down. Gilbert leaned his elbows on the table and decided to pay attention for what it’s worth. A good portion of the first presentation had passed before the albino felt eyes on him and didn’t hesitate to meet them. Estonia gave him a small smile and Gilbert had to hold back from being too obvious. He felt like grinning back but he really didn’t need any addition of knowing minds.

Eduard did his best to concentrate on the meeting and to his own surprise, he was succeeding well. When he felt he had a subject covered, he allowed his eyes to stray to the albino. Estonia was practically drinking him in. In the past he hadn’t paid attention to what Prussia wore to meetings, nor anyone else, but no one could really miss that outfit on him. It would be as absurd as saying the Italy brothers or France didn’t dress fashionably. More often than not, Prussia noticed him looking and they exchanged a smile as the Baltic attempted to not be too conspicuous. The air between them had changed after they had started texting. It wasn’t as tension-ridden as last time, at least not enough that Estonia would be fretting over it constantly. 

Over lunch most took the opportunity to go into a cafe or a restauraunt near the conference hall. Estonia used it as an opportunity to ask some of the presenters a few extra questions and settled for simply coffee. He couldn’t stomach any food given they had only another 2 hours and after that. Well. The Baltic wasn’t sure _what_. But it was enough to make his appetite disappear.

He was on his second cup of coffee before Prussia and Germany strolled into the cafe and as soon as they had set in their orders, the albino excused himself. He grinned as he sat opposite to Eduard, the seat previously vacated by Lithuania. The Estonian nodded in greeting.

„No lunch?“ Gilbert asked.

„Heavy breakfast,“ Eduard excused with a white lie. The breakfast had definitely been light. The waitress brought a sandwich to the table, Prussia thanking her curtly in German. Estonia couldn’t help but to like the more rumbling drop as Gilbert switched languages. Unfortunately Gilbert met his eyes as soon as he had said the words and the smile he gave was a bit too knowing for Eduard’s tastes. The Baltic sipped his coffee to mask whatever hint his usually well-guarded expression might give. 

„What are you doing after the meeting?“ Gilbert asked and Estonia nearly chuckled at the predictability. Straight go the point. Were he a bit more bold he would’ve answered the question a different way than he was going to now.

„Wrapping up my notes in my hotel room. Nine-thirteen,“ Eduard replied nonchalantly, only after that looking up to see if Gilbert got the message. From the dusting of pink on his cheeks accompanying his usual grin it seems he did. Eduard downed the last of his coffee and added with his confident (some may say sparkling) demeanour: „Feel free to drop by.“ He stood up and left Gilbert there with his sandwich, who now had anticipation more clear in his eyes than it had been all morning and was mentally chanting the number so for god’s sake he wouldn’t forget it and walk into Poland or someone by accident.

..... 

He forgot it. Sometime during the meeting his focus had shifted so nine-thirteen had turned into nine-fifteen in his head. It was only luck that Estonia happened to open the door to go exchange some materials with the other Baltics on the same floor when he saw Prussia ready to knock on the wrong door. He failed spectacularly to keep a sudden burst of laughter behind the hand covering his mouth. Prussia looked towards the source in alarm before facepalming himself. Eduard took his hand and pulled him through the right doorframe with unending amusement and closed the door.

„I can’t believe you actually mixed up the rooms,“ Estonia said with laughter. They both knew he won’t let this go anytime soon. Not having a good retort ready, the albino crowded his space instead. 

„You look more like a 15 than a 13 to me,“ Gilbert said standing close, Eduard not taking a step back. The Baltic snorted despite the heat that was going to his face.

„That is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard said in my vicinity, and not in a good way,“ the Estonian grinned. He was definitely no expert of flirting, but come on. They were standing nose-to-nose and he knew Gilbert was trying to change the mood to avert the attention from his mishap. Eduard was just a bit sadistic and wanted to drag it out. 

„Want to go and try that sentence out with Poland there?“ Eduard asked mock-innocently, finally breaking the albino. 

„You gotta be kidding me,“ he groaned as he cursed his thoughts. He had been one knock away from a sitcom. Estonia laughed more heartily leaving the albino to cut him off with crushing their lips together. The Baltic yelped in surprise before melting into it with a sigh, a cue to deepen their exchange. The way their tongues slid together made a shiver run down Eduard’s spine as he grasped onto Gilbert’s arms, the hard muscle beneath the fabric more of a turn on than the blond had initially thought. He really should stop being surprised by these things. The albino was all around attractive and thank god he tended to spout nonsense because otherwise Eduard would be well immobilized the better half of their time together.

Not breaking the kiss, the Baltic took initiative pushing Gilbert towards the bed. Instead of either Gilbert pushing them flush together or letting himself be guided, he put some clear distance between the two. 

„Oh no you don’t. Not this time,“ the albino said with his hold on the Baltic’s shoulders. He took advantage of Eduard’s confusion and pushed him up against the wall, diving for another kiss as the blond’s hand’s gripped the back of his shirt. Gilbert felt those hands growing more tentative as they slid downwards, stopping just at his hips as fingers ghosted and splayed out towards his ass. The Prussian chuckled into the kiss. The guy had no problem eating him out yet shies at the prospect of mere touching. And through two layers at that. 

He broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together as he grinned and decisively slid Eduard’s hands backwards. He didn’t miss the stuttered breath as the Estonian’s hands gripped him more firmly with another shade of red spreading over his face. Eduard let the albino kiss him again, failing to stop a moan as he was pressed fully against the wall, the clear definition of muscle under his palms. The Prussian was relentless, his hands roaming with purpose everywhere he could reach Eduard like this. One of those hands ended up gripping his hair, firmly enough that the Estonian’s hips bucked, pressing against the other for more friction. He was getting hard fast. The niggling thought that he should take his glasses off was coming and going.

Gilbert shifted, pressing his thigh between Eduard’s legs and drinking in the small gasps and moans that were heard by his ears only. The posessiveness he felt when he had first discovered Eduard’s little secret manifested itself with full force, wanting to leave the other wrecked and fucked out by the end of their night in a way no one has before. He set his hands on the Estonian’s hips, grinding him down on his thigh as the other managed to break away from the kiss with a groan. 

The Prussian moved his lips to the side of the other’s neck, mouthing at the skin there. Shit, he knew he souldn’t leave any marks, they still had five more days here but the temptation to just bite and suck at the sensitive area was strong. Eduard, most likely feeling the hesitation, moved his hands up Gilbert’s back. 

„Gilbert... don’t leave marks,“ he said, his voice coming out with a warning tone despite the breathiness. The Prussian retaliated by guiding Eduard’s hips with more fervor.

 _„Ich werde dich ficken,“_ he promised just below the Estonian’s ear, voice deep and resonating. He could feel the other melting against him, yielding as arms circled his neck with a small responding moan. The reaction was instantaneous. The kid must have a thing for him speaking German, there is no other explanation. It’s more than once that Gilbert has used it and it has distracted the Baltic, not to mention the burning look he received at the cafe today. Or it might be the words, the promise to fuck him. Maybe it was both.

Eduard took the albino’s face into his hands and crushed their lips together in another searing kiss. They were both hard and patience was starting to wear thin. The Baltic had the right idea, unexpectedly yanking the knot of Gilbert’s red tie looser, but only to reach the button under it, his fingers meticulously working them open one by one. The Prussian accomondated him and made some space between their torsos, returning the favour to Eduard’s shirt. 

He was faster in getting the buttons undone and stepped back to push the clothing off Eduard’s shoulders, the Baltic quickly shrugging it off before resuming with the last two buttons of Gilbert’s shirt. His gaze was intently set on the revealed skin before him as he heard the albino tsk. 

„So careless.“

„Folding clothes isn’t a priority at the moment,“ Eduard deadpanned, looking up to meet his grinning expression.

„It really should be,“ Gilbert said, feeling the Estonian’s hands slide up his torso as he undid his cuffs.

„It really isn’t.“

As if to prove his point that very moment, Eduard pulled Gilbert’s shirt of off his arms and threw it aside as carelessly as one could while trying. The Prussian turned the other around by his shoulders, pushing flush against him as Eduard’s hands came up to the wall so he wouldn’t crash into it. Having a glimpse of that tattoo was exhilarating enough. He could hear a slight huff of annoyance.

„The bed is right there.“

Gilbert gave a chuckle at the statement as he leaned in, lightly nipping the other’s neck just below his ear. It caused Eduard to tense, clearly thinking about marks again.

„I will take you the bed when you won’t be able to hold yourself up,“ Gilbert practically growled into his ear, rolling his hips against the other’s ass, a few layers of fabric still separating them. 

„Awfully sure of yourself,“ the Baltic commented despite himself. They both knew it was a futile act of nonchalance. Eduard’s skin was basically scorching against where he was pressed up to the other. Gilbert reached around him and palmed him through his trousers, the Baltic pressing further into his touch.

„Just take off my glasses,“ he sighed. His voice had gone breathy long ago and admittedly Gilbert’s words and actions were having an outstanding effect on him. The prospect of being fucked _just like he imagined_ had him twitch inside his now uncomfortable trousers. He felt the Prussian reach for his glasses, removing them carefully and a soft thud told Eduard they were most likely thrown on the bed. Even if they didn’t crush them today, the Estonian already factored in getting a spare pair. 

Gilbert took a moment to admire the artwork on the other’s back, hands settled on the Baltic’s hips. He couldn’t help but to grin at the knowledge that he was possibly the only one who has seen this tattoo and this part of the man in front of him, now only if he found out how would Eduard take him. He didn’t waste any more time, undoing the Estonian’s trousers.

The Baltic rested his forehead against the wall, letting Gilbert take the reigns. He looked down, feeling a new dose of heat rise to his face as the albino’s hands obscenely rubbed him through his practically soaked underwear, the appreciative hum just below his ear making him gasp in return. 

He felt a hint of teeth from where the Prussian’s lips were on his neck. 

„Gilbert,“ he warned again, the other taking just that moment to finally pull down the hem of his underwear and wrap his hand around Eduard’s erection. Any complaints the Baltic had, died right there in his throat with a groan.

„Fuck, I can barely wait,“ the Prussian murmured, inching the waistband of both the trousers and underwear lower.

„Then what _are_ you waiting for-“ Eduard asked, turning his head. The Prussian kissed him immediately even if the angle was unusual and both of them had to strain their necks. Gilbert let Eduard turn around again, only breaking the kiss for one moment before they clutched onto one another, hands roaming. The Baltic made quick work with the other’s belt and zipper. Eduard heard a crinkle and broke the kiss, seeing foil packet in Gilbert’s hands. 

„You had lube with you the entire time?!“ 

The albino only grinned. „Atleast I’m prepared. Just in case you might’ve shoved me into a closet at lunch or something.“ 

„You’re giving me ideas. I’ll be sure to leave you in one.“

Eduard plucked the small packet from Gilbert’s finger, kicking off his shoes and socks in one go as he pushed his pants down all the way. For a moment Gilbert just watched as Eduard leaned his upper back against the wall, smirking amusedly. 

„Help me out a bit,“ he said, bringing one of his knees up in indication as the Prussian oblidged immediately, supporting him from under the knee and pushing back enough that he could see everything. 

Eduard opened the package, coating two of his fingers with the transparent substance. He would’ve kissed the other but at the same time he wanted to see Gilbert’s expression as he brough one of his fingers to circle his entrance lightly. Being this exposed made him flush another shade of red yet the fact of Gilbert having to literally swallow as he watched entranced was so worth it. The first finger wasn’t much luckily for him, it took a few moments for the silght discomfort to dissipate.

The Prussian couldn’t partially believe what he was seeing. He knows he should but fuck, did Eduard even _know_ what kind of picture he painted? Head back, flushed pink all the way to his neck, taking languid breaths as he fucked himself. The stuttered gasp as he added a finger and his face scrunching up slightly. And the fact he did it all deliberately was so fucking hot the Prussian had to grip himself with his free hand to take the edge off. Suddenly Eduard’s whole body jerked as he cursed in his own language and Gilbert could swear he was so close to snapping right there and then.

The Baltic was panting as he opened his eyes, full of pure _want_ as he looked at Gilbert, his gaze flicking down to see the other lightly stroking himself, the fabric of his underwear obscuring from seeing the full view but making it so much more erotic at the same time. He didn’t even care that the position he was in was becoming difficult.

„I’m almost ready,“ he said, voice gravelly and Gilbert nodded, fishing out another packet and managing to shove his pants down to his thighs. He ripped the edge of the packet with his teeth and hissed as he poured the clear content straight onto his cock. Another sight that will most likely be burned to Eduard’s memory. The Prussian stroked himself, smearing the lube all over his cock as the other removed his fingers with one last stretching.

Gilbert guided his erection to the other’s entrance, applying light pressure. Eduard willed himself to relax, burying his face against the albino’s neck and groaning at the burning sensation. The grip on his hip as well under his leg was strong, surely leaving some bruises. 

„ _Sheiße_ , you are tight...“ Gilbert groaned, gritting his teeth as he waited, the pressure and heat around the tip so much it was taking all of his willpower not to just slam into Eduard. Slowly, he pressed in, inch by inch, the Baltic’s gasps and groans testing his resolve. As he bottomed out eventually, Eduard, the bastard, _clenched_ around him with a moan.

„Fuck,“ he gritted out, biting into the other’s shoulder.

„Gilbert!“ the Baltic protested, quite weakly given the name was formed more as a moan than a complaint. 

„Under the collar only, I promise,“ the Prussian breathed, kissing the spot. 

„Okay.“

They waited about another torturous minute before Eduard moved his hips experimentally, finding it less uncomfortable then giving the okay to Gilbert. The Prussian pulled back slowly before slamming back in, Eduard visibly jumping in his hold. He built up the pace quickly after that, the Baltic failing at keeping his voice in check at the increasingly unforgiving pace. He was trying to angle himself, just a little bit more for Gilbert to hit that spot that would make him lose himself entirely. The albino kissed him deeply, his pace slowing but not stopping. Eduard clutched at him wherever he could reach, he didn’t know how long he could stay standing like this, his legs so tense he thought they might cramp. Gilbert noticed his fidgeting against the hold under his knee.

„Turn around,“ he murmured, plunging into another indulging kiss before letting the other do so. Eduard looked so out of it already. But as true to his promise, he wouldn’t take the other to bed, not yet atleast. The Baltic was relieved to have both of his feet on the ground and groaned without reserve as Gilbert entered him again.

The Prussian bent over so they were flush together, kissing and biting and sucking bruises over the shoulders that were unmarred by ink. He kept on thrusting into the tight heat, Eduard meeting him as much as he could. Gilbert reveled in the moans that were pushed out of him. He experimented by changing angles until Eduard let out a sharp cry if not a scream.

„Gilbert- ! Don’t... don’t stop,“ the Baltic managed as he felt the bruising hold on his hips keeping him in place. The pace became relentless and almost each time hit that spot inside him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Gilbert straighened up and the sight of his cock sliding in and out of the other, Eduard barely holding onto the wall, it nearly undid him. He fucked him with more fervor and this time the Baltic did scream. 

„Can you come without... „ Gilbert gritted out, trailing off as he kept up the brutal pace, the need for release coiling tighter and tigher. He’s never been this glad he’s kept up with working out.

„I... I don’t-ah.... Idontknow...“

The Prussian groaned, having Eduard strain to speak was pushing him more than he’d like. He reached around, taking his cock into his hand, slick from precum. The Estonian’s knees buckled at the sudden pleasure from a second point but Gilbert caught him with an arm around his chest, holding him flush against himself.

„Come on, don’t falter now...“ the Prussian murmured against his neck, jerking the Baltic off with quick flicks off his wrist, still inside him. Eduard’s moans grew more high pitched, especially when Gilbert cursed into his ear as he clenched down. So close, he was so close but he didn’t want it to end so soon. Yet as Gilbert began thrusting again with the rhythm he was stroking him, Eduard’s vision was gone. It was too much, fuck, he couldn’t hold himself back much longer. The Estonian came with a loud moan, tensing up so much it triggered Gilbert’s own end. The albino bit down on Eduard’s shoulder, moaning, fucking him through both of their orgasms until the blond’s noisy panting turned into evasive keens. He slowed, eventually stopping as they caught their breath, Eduard having shifted most of his weight to Gilbert. 

„Shower?“ the Prussian asked, ignoring the hoarseness of his own voice.

„Bed, please,“ the other replied after a beat. Eduard knew he needed to wash sooner or later but being purposely kept from the bed until now just had him mentally gravitating towards it. The Prussian tsk’ed amusedly before picking the Baltic up bridal style and setting him on the bed. 

„I’ll be right back.“

Eduard just nodded as Gilbert left for the bathroom, most likely to wash up. The Baltic sighed and looked up to the ceiling, relaxing. Soon enough, as his pulse calmed and head cleared more, a hint of uneasiness set in. Now that the sexual edge was mostly taken off, they were left with... something. Last time they had taken turns washing and by the time Eduard had been back Gilbert had already fallen asleep. It had given Eduard an excuse to postpone dealing with the feelings of rising affection. He still didn’t know if they as personifications could even do this. To have something absolutely separated from their whole being. Yes, some personifications were most likely in a relationship but they were usually culturally close or had a vast history together. They didn’t talk about such things nowadays. He didn’t even know if Sweden and Finland were still together like _that_. 

He heard the water turn off and attempted to stand up, admittedly on shaky legs. Eduard grabbed a robe from the wardrobe, the feeling of something trickling down his inner thigh making him definitely want to shower sooner or later. The door opened, Gilbert giving him his usual grin, the towel on his hips riding low. Eduard leveled him with a smile of his own after giving thee other a onceover. 

„Can you order some coffee up?“ the Baltic asked. He honestly hoped Gilbert wouldn’t see through his attempt of keeping the other still in his room by the time he finished showering. 

„Sure.“

„Great,“ he concluded, going to finally wash up. He didn’t see how the Prussian’s eyes lingered on him, taking note of the not so solid steps pridefully. Gilbert ordered room service, feeling at ease now that he didn’t have to brainstorm for an excuse to stay a bit longer. 

The tray arrived quicker than expected, which he received gratefully before setting it down on the table near the window. He took one cup and sat back on the bed, not bothering to dry himself properly off yet and change into clothes. It only took another minute or so for Eduard to emerge from the bathroom with his robe tightly on and hair a total mess from being towel dried. 

The Baltic’s face lit up when he saw Gilbert leisurely drinking coffee to which the albino met him with a knowing smile. That expression wass honestly growing to be one of Eduard’s favourites. The blond took his own cup and added some extra sugar before joining the other on he bed. They were at a comfortable distance, Gilbert propped up on the headrest while Eduard faced him. 

„That was fun,“ Eduard said, curious to hear the verdict from the other.

„Not fun enough if you can still walk,“ the albino grinned at him. 

„You really thought it would only take one round to break me down? _Herr_ Beilschmit I think you have seriously underestimated myself or, more likely, overestimated yourself,“ Eduard said with a confident nonchalance as if he were discussing work. It was worth seeing the Prussian’s jaw drop before he reigned it in, but surprisingly, he lacked a response. Eduard looked between them, Gilbert’s hand laying there and he _knew_ he was going into uncharted waters yet still, he reached out his own hand to place it on the other’s, drinking from his cup to mask the blush that for sure welled up. The albino’s hand twitched but he didn’t pull away as he looked where their fingers connected. Instead, he laced their fingers together and the silent glee in Eduard was bigger than he thought it would be.

„Give me ten minutes for you to start regretting what you said,“ the albino challenged and Eduard actually laughed. Gilbert looked away as he drank his beverage, a fond if not giddy smile on his lips. For the next few minutes the two enjoyed their drinks in silence, their hands together as their only point of contact, sneaking glances there time to time. That of course until Gilbert set away his empty cup, taking Eduard’s mid-sip while ignoring all protests and tackling him to the matress.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was an early one for Eduard. He was present in the meeting room before anyone else, strolling his way there to mask the slight limp in his walk. It had been an insane evening honestly. But Eduard wasn’t as hung up on the mind-shattering sex that put both of their libidos to the test rather than he was on the moments that followed. As the evening progressed, he had become increasingly daring, and admittedly more clingy. What started out as just lacing their fingers eventually ended up with Eduard tangled in Gilbert’s arms, the intimacy causing a constant sensation of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. At that time he didn’t mind, he was in a self-indulgent daze. Now he... he didn’t know what to really think. He usually treated casual sex for what it was. Casual. He has never had any problems with it. Eduard didn’t even want to think of it as an issue. He wanted Gilbert in more than a sexual way. And that alarmed him to an extent. It seems like a very stupid notion for personifications. Yesterday, he had no room for such worries after lacing their hands. The albino had settled to go back to his own room in the evening, Eduard long asleep by then. How could he not be after _four_ rounds.

Gilbert was one of the last to arrive to the meeting room despite having a very good night of sleep. And thus, his mood was uplifted as well. He had given in yesterday and metaphorically flipped off the usual concept of ’casual’ despite his objective being the opposite. At least he felt so. He was not so sure about Eduard but he didn’t really pay mind to it. It’s not like they’re entering a relationship. If people can fuck for their own enjoyment, why couldn’t they hold hands simply for the same reason without some ’Grand _amour_ ’ in play that France would preach about. 

Eduard’s thoughts blanked positively as the object of his musings entered the room. He could feel a slight flip in his stomach as images from yesterday flashed through his mind. The fact that the two had taunted eachother into another go each time was admittedly something that made Eduard want more. Still, he wanted some clarity and he wasn’t about to stall in getting it. The two nodded in greeting, seated away from eachother as always. 

.....

Eduard hoped by lunch that he could catch Tino on his own again. He really does not dare to have this conversation with anyone else. Luck was not on his side today so he approached half the scandinavians enjoying their coffee. 

„Hello,“ Estonia greeted politely, receiving a nod from the table and small ’Hei’s from some. Eduard turned to address his friend right away.

„Finland, if you are not too busy, can you meet me briefly after the meeting. I have some questions to discuss.“ His tone was neutral and discreet. Why shouldn’t it be.

„Of course,“ Tino smiled at him and Eduard excused himself with a nod. 

.....

The second part of the meeting, he could feel Gilbert’s eyes on him more frequently. He barely met them in order to keep his focus but he was sure by the constant prickling sensation that Gilbert had questions about _after_ the meeting. Soon enough, Eduard’s phone buzzed.

**From: Gilbert**  
_Doing anything later?_

**To: Gilbert**  
_Free in the evening._

_915\. (;_

Eduard could pinpoint the moment Gilbert got the second message, grumbling down at his phone before shooting a (mock-)glare to Eduard. The Baltic kept his smile innocent.

.....

Finland and Estonia had met up at another cafe down the street, taking their orders as the Finn let Eduard set the pace of whatever he wanted to talk about. He could see the other was nervous, or rather tense. Eduard did not let nervousness show. Tino sometimes wondered if this demeanor was cultivated from the times in a house to the East from them.They exchanged small talk, informing how they were doing generally before the expected pause set in.

„I don’t know how to ask this,“ Eduard admitted, stirring his coffee. Finland’s face turned more serious, a bit nervous if something was wrong.

„You can trust me,“ Tino offered. 

„Just don’t take it the wrong way.“

„Okay?“

Eduard sighed before finally making the introduction to what has bothered him for quite a while now.

„Are you and Sweden still together romantically?“

Clearly Tino did not expect this, his expression and tone a bit guarded and inquisitive, „Why do you want to know about that?“

Eduard immediately brought his hands up apologetically, „Sorry I don’t honestly want to pry but I don’t know with who else to talk about this. I have a situation of my own and us personifications, well you know how it is.“

„An entirely separate situation?“ Tino clarified.

„Yes, I assure you that.“ 

The Finn eased back into his optimistic demeanour, now that he was positive it didn’t concern him directly. 

„As I said, you can trust me. Rather tell me what brought up this question. I’m almost sure I can help you.“

„Alright.“

Eduard took a moment to phrase the situation as conclusively as possible.

„There is this personification I’m seeing. It was unlikely that we even would meet personally. And. Things have escalated. But as a country I have little ties with him, so it’s creating a dissonance in me. I don’t know if it’s possible to even have a relationship wholly separate from who we are meant to be.“

Eduard could see from the raised eyebrows that Tino is more than a little surprised as he slowly nods. 

„And you’re not sure if anyone else is having a relationship so that’s why you asked me.“

„Exactly. I’m at a loss.“

„Well do you want a relationship with this personification?“

„...Yes.“

The way Eduard's gaze shifted around, the Finn could see this was not something usual. Eduard was rarely truly alarmed or put off by something.

„There’s your answer. It’s literally that simple. If you’d ask this a century ago it would’ve been impossible.“

„What about being vulnerable?“

„Well are you going to start a war if there’s a fallout in your personal relationship?“

„Of course not.“

„I see nothing to worry about then.“

Eduard sighed and had a relieved smile on his face. It made sense. Nowadays they could behave more like humans, treat national obligations as a job and have a life beyond that. Even if subcosciously Estonia is influenced and changing according to the general state of his people. He would lie if he didn’t notice the shift in all the personifications. And Tino spoke with a certainty that left Eduard with no doubt that he knew what he was talking about. He also appreciated that Tino did not inquire about the identity of said personification.

„That went definitely quicker than expected,“ Eduard commented after a sip of his cooling drink. Tino chuckled and agreed.

„I won’t tell anyone, but you do realize the curiosity will be killing me inside after some time.“

„I honestly think now that you know it won’t be too hard to figure out.“

.....

When the Prussian gave a deliberate knock to the door **9 1 3** , he hadn’t expected to be pulled into the room and into a kiss at the very first moment. One would think Eduard would be a bit less wound up after the night prior but when had his assumptions ever been right about the bookworm? Nonetheless he still welcomed the enthusiasm and countless of kisses trailing down his jaw and neck as he wrapped his arms around the other.

„Well this is a welcome I deserve,“ the albino commented as he always had to.

Eduard snorted and ceased his actions, instead taking off his glasses and looking at Gilbert with a confidence the Prussian hadn’t seen. Yeah he had seen some confidence but there was something else.

„Stay the night,“ the Baltic said looking straight into that crimson gaze with an unwavering smile. Genuine smile, devoid of any snark. The Prussian’s paleness betrayed itself once again as his heartbeat picked up just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh sorry about the long hiatus. Sometimes real life gets in the way. But ey I'm back! And even though I initially thought I'd end this by now, there's at least 3 or 4 chapters at the very least.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! I'm sorry it's been a bit of time again! Definitely not abandoning this but I will attempt to update more frequently. Real life has been challenging.

It only took a nod, another kiss and Gilbert was on the fence again about letting Eduard be selfish. Because it was heading that way given how the other took his sweet time making out with him. He found himself guided to the bed. The Estonian was on top of him, flush together and the pace of things was unsettlingly slow. Gilbert aimed to fix that, sliding his hands down the other’s clothed back, gripping his hips, sliding lower.

„I’m still sore,“ Eduard quipped with a slightly breathy voice. He looked down at him, watching Gilbert clearly thinking for a moment before the Baltic found himself pinned to the bed, the Prussian straddling his hips with his usual grin.

_„Willst du mich ficken?“_ the Prussian asked deliberately as he took the other’s wrists and held them beside Eduard’s head. The Baltic’s eyes widened as he bit his lower lip. Gilbert clearly didn’t know what that did to him. Saying things _like that_.

_„Jah,“_ Eduard replied in his own language to which Gilbert raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. So he understands German. Although it was not too difficult to work out what he asked. Gilbert can’t be sure.

„So we have the whole night?“ The albino inquired with more fondness than he intended, but how can he not with the way Eduard is staring up at him. „Yes,“ the Baltic replied again. The blonde really did want to kiss him. A lot. Again. But his hands were pinned down and the look Gilbert had in his crimson eyes made the Baltic hopeful. 

Gilbert yielded slowly and kissed him again. For some reason it was different. The albino gave into whatever atmosphere had settled between them. He had initially intended to change it because he felt Eduard was giving him too much power right now. No witty talkbacks but just pliant under his touch. It took time before their actions grew impatient with the carnal spark that kept flaring up with deep strokes of their tongues and subtle grinding. Finally, with increasing sounds of encouragement, they both felt way too overdressed.

They shed their clothes in a frenzy reminiscent to prior times, Gilbert not letting Eduard up even for a moment after his tie and shirt were successfully removed, his pants yanked down only to his knees. The Prussian was adamant in setting the pace and the fact Gilbert intended to _ride him_ was arousing enough that Eduard had to close his eyes after the albino had let him blindly prepare him, saying _crude, sinful_ things in German that made him want to combust on the spot. He was teasing Eduard clearly, but the Baltic was so petulant he did not want to show yet that he understood par from the earlier slip-up. That was a problem given how much of a blatant weakness it was becoming to hear Gilbert talk in his native language.

Eduard groaned when he felt the head of his lubricated cock enter the tight heat. He looked up to the albino and deemed it a grave mistake. The man was tense, his scarred body taut, eyes screwed shut and brows knitted together in concentration as he jerked himself to distract from the intrusion. The few bruises Eduard had managed to get away with the prior night blemished the white skin on his shoulder beautifully. The albino pushed down suddenly, taking all of Eduard and making both of them groan, Gilbert from the stretch and the Baltic from sheer will not to come right then and there. The grip on Gilbert’s thighs was nearly stinging as both of them waited, panting. 

The Prussian looked at him, givng an amused chuckle as if he wasn’t the one having a dick inside him at the very moment. He began to move and Eduard felt like he would die and go to heaven right there. It did not help that Gilbert took his wrists again to pin them, trapping Eduard with his gaze like he had at the concert. It created associations in him which most likely made it impossible to go to another concert like that and keep a straight mind. It was almost embarrassing to be under such an intense stare groaning, sighing and gasping. It made Eduard self-aware and he willed himself not to look away as Gilbert took him inside again and again.

..... 

Eduard felt content laying down on the bed, freshly showered and robed, fingers intertwined with the Prussian’s. He enjoyed the moment, feeling the albino’s eyes on him for not the first time this evening.

„When is the sauna happening?“ Gilbert asked and Eduard opened his eyes, quite surprised the other remembered. Frankly, he himself had forgotten it amidst the meetings and... other activities.

„It’s too warm, give it a few months,“ the Baltic replied, turning his head to look at the other. The albino grinned back at him lazily, resting his head on his free hand, clad only in a towel after rejecting a spare robe. „And prepare to be hit with branches,“ the Baltic grinned, Gilbert’s expression comically on guard.

„I did not really sign up for sadism.“

„I didn’t sign up for girly pop music fetish but here we are.“

„It’s your music,“ the albino accused.

„Yet it is you who dug it up.“

„Still, isn’t hitting one with damn sticks considered torture, or sadism?“ Gilbert asked, now easing back to their usual banterful comfort.

„About sadism I’d take a guess by looking at your back. But no. It makes the sauna experience better, enjoyable.“

„Sorry masochism.“

„There you go,“ The Baltic humoured him. Gilbert brought their intertwined fingers up, turning to kiss the back of Eduard’s hand, amused eyes leveling his. The indirect retaliation worked and effectively shut the other up with reddened cheeks. Eduard knew where this was going as soon as those kisses continued sloppily down his wrist, a parody of what would be a truly romantic gesture that’d send the Baltic’s thoughts into overdrive. 

.....  

Eduard was miffed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. There was a hickey peeking out of his shirt collar, not too noticeable but once noticed, Eduard saw it as a screaming billboard. He wanted to complain to the albino a lot, while at the same time just ignore him for bypassing his adamant request of no visible marks. He straightened his tie, reserved as ever and walked back into the bedroom. Gilbert had left for a change of clothes, deeming the current ones way too rumpled and suspicious. Add to it Eduard’s bruise and the dots would be easy to connect. Far too easy for his tastes. Though Eduard had yesterday utilized his newfound courage and sureness in what direction he wanted to go with the other, he felt it should be reserved for off-hours only.

He arrived to the meeting room, Gilbert being already there as Eduard made way to his seat. The Baltic merely gave a quick glance and paid otherwise no mind to his inconsiderate lover. Gilbert seemed way too expressive for a professional setting, he could see from his peripheral vision that the Prussian’s posture changed, face most likely openly perplexed. And his gaze was demandingly drilling to get Estonia’s silent attention.

It wasn’t long until his phone buzzed but the Baltic was far too busy taking notes. He was under the sumbliminal impression that extra professionalism would make up for any notice of the bruise on his neck. So he was keeping at it.

The Prussian was very confused. Just yesterday Eduard had asked him to stay the night and the things that they did were on occiasion almost sickeningly intimate. He was sent off with quite a good makeout (even if he was the one trapping Eduard). So why was he getting the cold shoulder? He sent a few more messages in the nature of asking what’s wrong and that this is weird. Eduard gave in after the fift buzz and Prussia saw no reactions aside from seemingly replying. Not long after, the message reached him.

**From: Ed the Kid**

_You can talk to me after the meeting. Focus._

The light admonishment made Prussia huff under his breath. Out of all things he disliked waiting the most. If there was a problem he wanted to deal with it yesterday. France finally caved and nugded the albino with his elbow, a questioning hum accompanied by a frown. Prussia shook his head in dismissal, thinking maybe he should indeed focus a bit. Honestly the meeting was boringly professional. 

As the lunch break was finally announced, he followed out among with others. He could see Eduard slowing his step slightly, missing both of the crowded elevators.  
Prussia was idly checking his phone as they waited for the elevator to come up again, not really speaking and Eduard’s face was a cool facáde. He hoped they could talk on the way down. Down on his luck, some other countries also followed into the elevator, making small talk, forcing Gilbert to abandon his plans.

On the way to the cafe, Gilbert casually fell into step with the Baltic.

„What’s up?“ 

Eduard shrugged slightly, making Gilbert frown.

„You weren’t like this in th-“

„Later,“ Eduard cut in, although his expression wasn’t malicious, more likely a bit alarmed. So Gilbert presumed he had nothing big to worry about even though this hot and cold behaviour was frustrating him. Looking around and noticing they still had about a block to go, the albino grabbed the other’s forearm and stopped him. Eduard looked back in question before Gilbert pulled him in for a kiss more on the chaste side. Still, he pulled only slightly away with that fond grin of his, the Baltic’s increasingly favourite expression. 

_„Du bist schön,“_ murmured the Prussian, half-teasing to get under Estonia’s skin. The facáde broke indeed, Eduard’s cheek gaining colour and his expression caught between irritated and trying to supress a smile before frantically checking if anyone saw.

„We’re in public, Gilbert,“ he said keeping his voice down.

Prussia just laughed, let the Baltic go to gather his composure and strolled to get some lunch. Estonia was sure he would give him cardiac arrest eventually with such behaviour, if it were possible.

.....

Prussia knew his brother was getting suspicious when he heard the albino declining Spain’s offer to go out. Germany asked discreetly if everything was under control, that of course in German and they had a brief conversation, ensuring him he’s got everything handled. He left the room with a grin when he noticed Estonia’s subtle glances their way. Eduard made sure he was the last to leave, joining Gilbert near the elevator.

„Today was productive,“ Eduard started, a certain tenseness in his posture.

„It was boring mostly,“ Gilbert replied with mild disinterest. It was only when they had entered the elevator and the doors closed that he stepped up behind the other and snaked his arms around Eduard’s waist, nuzzling his neck. 

„What do we need to talk about?“ The Prussian asked the still tense figure in his arms. These suits really weren’t made for embracing. Eduard said nothing at first.

„I’m slightly mad at you for the hickie,“ the Baltic admitted honestly, his tone definitely showing it.

„Which one? I didn’t notice any.“

„That’s why I’m only slightly mad. No one seemed to notice luckily.“

He felt Eduard relax more in his arms, letting his head fall back towards Ghis shoulder. Prussia grinned against his neck. „That’s no way to treat me after a night of awesome fucking.“

„That’s always awesome so it doesn’t count,“ the Estonian deadpanned before he could catch the words, feeling a small wave of embarrasment following. Gilbert only chuckled as his ego was fed tremendously.

„Let’s go out.“ 

„Out?“

„Yeah, like catch a snack somewhere, or an action movie?“

The Baltic turned around in the other’s arms, looking at the Prussian for a long moment. „...Gilbert are you proposing a dinner and movie date?“

„No way, this is different,“ the albino scoffed lightly. He deemed it a mistake as Eduard’s face fell from amusement back to reserved. That was never a good sign and he just had gotten the other back from it. Maybe something else was also there but he had no clue how to read the Estonian to such an extent. Especially when he took a step back, it sent Prussia’s mind into alarm.

„I mean. Well. Not a _dinner_ but like. A snack. Err... okay yes, technically a date I guess. But an awesome date. “

The sudden stop of the elevator brought them out of their little bubble and Eduard stepped out, facing Gilbert, and for once the albino was relieved that he could see amusement in the other’s eyes, even if at his expense. 

„Some other time. I’m tired today. You got my phone number, and definitely my room number,“ Eduard declined and had the audacity to wink at Gilbert who just now noticed the elevator doors starting to close, causing him to step out hastily. 

„Okay. Tomorrow,“ Prussia settled, the Estonian just shrugging and turning around with a wave. Gilbert let him walk away, definitely not ogling the more fitting suit Eduard had worn today, and his ass through the garments for that matter. He can be patient. He’s awesome at being patient. Even if that calls for a distraction, but they both are sore anyway. Makes absolute sense. He’s going to be awesome at this. He’s patient right now going through his mobile contacts. 

„Spain, yo! What was the plan, I changed my mind.“


	15. Chapter 15

Despite Prussia trying to _desperately_ avoid the topic, the constant word _date_ replayed in his mind mind along with the elevator scenario and he didn’t even notice he had zoned out entirely until he actually buried his face into his crossed arms on the table. A surefire way to catch everyone’s attention, which this time included Netherlands as well along with the commonly present trio, England and Denmark. For some reason Poland too but he proved to spark up conversations very well. Prussia figured Feliks did not know the concept of awkward silence or had lost all sensitivity to even such a notion. Thus he was the first one to ask. 

„Something bothering you, Prussia?“ 

The albino promptly raised his head, his face a proper impression of a deer in the headlights. Honestly, he would have kept a straight face but whenever he couldn’t figure Eduard out, it was nearly all he could think about. 

„What? Me? Naahh,“ he vented out his sarcasm and the table waited him to continue. He didn’t. At all, stretching an awkward pause. England was the first one to scoff, causing Prussia to grin. 

„You are sometimes infuriating with your secrecy,“ the well-behaved nation commented. 

"And I thought you weren’t interested in my personal life,“ the albino replied. 

„This is making even me curious,“ the Dane seated next to him commented before taking another sip of his beverage and Prussia considered him a small-time traitor for that. Demnark just smiled overpolitely to his grimace. Prussia was torn about the topic. For once he felt like actually venting about his personal life but there was no bigger chattermouth than Poland as far as he knew. But then again he hasn’t heard any wild rumours in a few decades. Maybe that part of Feliks had settled down. 

„I almost screwed up a date. Almost. But still cringing from it. That’s it, the whole story,“ the albino grinned as confidently as ever. 

„You date!?“ England exclaimed, looking positively horrified at the prospect. 

„Not a concept you’d understand Arthur,“ France snickered on the side, earning a proper elbow in the gut from the Englishman who chose to not pursue the provocation verbally. 

„Well I suppose we all are more similar to humans now in those respects. Desk jobs and meetings and then do whatever we please,“ England concluded. Today’s meeting was more of a headache and he was definitely feeling it right now. There was a sound of general agreement around the table. 

The topic steered off-course soon enough, the environment relaxing and Prussia getting his mind off the repetitive cycle for brief moments. He had wondered why Eduard suddenly wanted a date yet feared to be seen in public.  
Another moment later he wondered if he actually wanted to _date_ Eduard. What does dating mean to them even? So the kid was rational, boring-but-then-not-boring-at-all, they can talk about music, they have absolutely fantastic sex... 

Then again, he had indeed become curious of minor details. Why did Eduard get the tattoo and when did he initially do it, why is his house so boring, what’s with the official sauna competitions with Finland (not to mention wife-carrying), does he remember when they collectively smuggled western CDs over the border during Ivan’s occupation and was the attraction present then or is it just now that Prussia feels a thrill remembering all that? 

Those sound like things he’d want to know about the other, so being as daring as he was, he took out his phone and sent a text before turning back to the conversation (or roasting by now) at hand. He will make it the most awesome date ever. 

„Gilbert, join me?“ the Frenchman asked, patting his pocket to make sure where his cigarette case is. Sometimes the albino suspected he could read minds. The Prussian grimaced. „You know I don’t smoke." 

„I meant company,“ France clarified, nodding to England to let him out of the booth. 

Prussia agreed to the offer while England commented about the habit being disgusting. France shot back about the occasional cigars that sunk the point England was trying to make entirely. Those two definitely had enough dirt on each other to keep the banter going for centuries. 

Prussia and France went out to the front of the building, the dusk air refreshing on the somewhat busy street. The blonde took a moment to light his cigarette, before turning to his friend. 

„So you actually are dating?“ he asked with a held breath before releasing the smoke. The Prussian nodded. Their conversation couldn't get any further from that, as another person came up behind them, signaling France for a smoke, to which the Frenchman easily complied to. 

“Is everyone suddenly a smoker again?” Gilbert asked, to which Feliks gave a laugh. 

“No I was just curious. Who are you dating?” 

Francis gave a short chuckle at the bluntness. “I think Gilbert won’t want to say yet.” 

The Polish man gave the albino a prying look as he took a drag of the smoke way more casually than Prussia would peg for a non-smoker. 

“You know this teasing is going to get more eyes on you. But whatever. How did you save your screw-up?” 

Prussia was honestly a bit perplexed. It was the first personal interaction with Poland in a long time so definitely something he wasn’t used to. “Err... Well I promised a movie.” 

Feliks let out a laugh that, “Hah. Very cute.” 

“Hey-“ 

“What movie?” the short blonde interrogated further without even looking at the albino. France just stood and watched, mildly entertained at the exchange. Gilbert scratched the back of his head at that. “I haven’t decided.” 

"Go watch Atomic Blonde,” the Polish man suggested, snubbing out his cigarette at the edge of the trashbin. “You can thank me later in the form of some new curtains,” he said, going back inside. The Prussian was highly unsure if it was meant to be a joke or not. He turned to Francis, the nation just shrugging one shoulder. 

“Worth a shot.” 

..... 

**From: Gilbert**

_Meet me by the closest cinema tomorrow at 6. >;D Its gonna be Awesome._

Eduard smiled at the text. He had been a bit worried that he had pushed too far (again). But honestly, after having figured out what he wants, he was genuinely disappointed that earlier moment, and as always, the mere presence of Gilbert made his snark and true moods surface with much more ease. He put his phone down, Tino raising his eyebrows in question. 

Eduard actually smiled. A full, giddy smile. “Tino, can I ask you a favour?” 

“Again?” 

“Trust me, you’re gonna like it.” 

..... 

The meeting next day went casually, professionally, aside from a few knowing smiles exchanged between Prussia and Estonia. They parted from the meeting along with the others, not waiting around like prior times. There wasn’t really much to say that couldn’t wait until evening. Luckily Prussia had followed up with an accurate address, and an adamant demand for Eduard to NOT google the cinema scedule. It was... cute. Yes, that word fits the situation. 

Eduard had some things to do anyway before they met up. But when they did, Eduard tried to not let his jaw drop because Gilbert was wearing a leather jacket, fingerless biker gloves and a _choker_ that still looked oddly masculine on him. He was definitely playing up to the heavy side, and it was working. The fond grin (curse that expression) Gilbert met him with almost made Eduard want to skip the whole date. 

“Hey,” Eduard greeted instead, definitely well-composed. To his surprise Gilbert kissed his cheek before urging them into the cinema. 

The albino gave Eduard his ticket and the passed the booth. The Estonian read the title and gave Prussia an amused look. 

“Atomic Blonde? Not what I expected.” 

“The reviews were awesome,” Gilbert grinned. He asked Eduard if he wanted any snacks to which the Baltic declined. He had a feeling he won’t have an appetite for popcorn, so they settled for two soft drinks. The seats were definitely good as they got into place. Only a few trailers left before the beginning as both gave each other side glances, mutually caught by the other. 

Gilbert just took the Baltic’s hand in his own, keeping his eyes forward and mouth resting on his other knuckles in a failed attempt to mask the true stretch of his smile. 

They actually got well into the movie. Yes at some points Eduard cringed due to the the dialogue, and Gilbert’s expressions definitely showcased he had a few things to say after. At one point both of them raised their eyebrows, going fairly red as they were reminded by their backstage ‘clash’. But after that, they got well into the movie once again, Gilbert at times idly running his thumb in circles over the back of Eduard’s hand. It distracted the Baltic at first, but he sunk into that warm feeling with a permanent smile. 

When the movie ended, Gilbert was the one to suggest a stroll to cool off from the stuffy air in the cinema. Eduard definitely agreed. He wasn’t sure how much of it was the cinema and how much was his flustered state, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. It didn’t take long for them to give into the urge of discussing the plot to even the minuscule details. 

“...I mean, come on we did not have glass tables and that kind of tiling then.” 

Eduard chuckled, “Definitely agreed. I don’t remember you having a distinct punk phase though. England yes but not you.” 

“Oh, that was mostly Ludwig,” he said casually. It took a beat to notice that Eduard had stopped and was struggling to keep a laugh down. 

“Seriously? You’re kidding,” the Baltic asked, given how sincere the Prussian actually seemed. 

To that Gilbert stepped close with that sweet grin of his. “Who do you think gave us stuff to smuggle in the first place,” he cooed to the other. God, Eduard wanted to kiss him. “All my baby brother’s personal taste and approved reviews.” Eduard this time did blurt out a laugh, the involuntary image of Germany with a mohawk and eyeliner doing him in. Gilbert’s grin only widened before he took a step back, hands pocketed. 

“Come on, there’s more,” he teased, the intrigue quickly replacing Eduard’s bubbling laugh. 

“I’m not going to get that song out of my head anytime soon,” the Baltic quipped. Gilbert inquired which one and Eduard sang a verse of 99 Luftballons, humming the rest of it, causing it to get stuck in the other’s head as well. 

“Look what you’ve done now,” Gilbert complained, “and I actually know the words.” Eduard just grinned, restarting his humming louder. The albino gently elbowed him before grabbing onto the other’s arm, pulling him into an alley where an oldschool motorcycle was locked up. The sun was setting soon, low enough to have most of the alley in shadows. Gilbert grinned as Eduard cocked his head to the side, clearly not expecting the albino to just casually unlock the vehicle and roar it to life. Eduard felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Come on,” the albino encouraged. 

“How did you-...?" 

“I rented it.” 

Eduard walked closer, having a good look and burning the scene into memory. He swung his leg over the motorcycle’s leather seat, sitting close. Gilbert pulled the other’s hands around his waist, pulling Eduard flush against his back. He instructed where the other should hold his feet in a casual tone that did not fit the tension Eduard felt inside. 

“What about helmets?” the Baltic asked, thrill already flowing through is veins as the vehicle idly purred under them. 

“Shhh,” the albino quieted with a tone that was possibly more intimate than it had ever been so far “I got it handled. Honestly.” How could Eduard not trust him like that. He didn’t know that the Prussian had pulled some strings to not get fined but he had an inkling. 

“Ready?” the albino grinned, looking back. 

“Yeah!” 

The motorcycle roared again and Eduard tightened his grip around the other, pure adrenaline washing over him after they started moving and took off onto the street. Eduard let out a shout of joy despite himself, making Gilbert laugh as he added speed, apparently changing streets with no particular direction than to just _roam_. They rarely were on busy streets, rather slowing for traffic lights than anything. They left downtown and the amount of needed stops lessened significantly for the joy of both of them. Eduard watched everything pass by in a flurry. They couldn’t hear each other so they focused on the moment, taking it in, Eduard especially. 

Street lamps turned on as the sun was setting low. He tightened his hold around Gilbert, nestling his head on the other’s shoulder, and just breathing. A large lake came into view and Eduard gazed off to the side, the last colours of the sun painting the small ripples wonderfully. He felt the albino’s hand squeeze his own for a brief moment, the Baltic’s stomach twisting at the simple touch. It all was creating a sense of intimacy Eduard had yet to have felt. His face was warm despite the cooling wind. It was something he definitely wouldn't forget. Nuzzling into the other’s shoulder as best as he could with his glasses, the warmth only grew inside of him. 

Gilbert decided to drive to the other side of the lake, eventually finding a nice spot where the street wasn’t as big as the one they arrived on, slowing the machine gradually and stopping, turning off the engine. Eduard released his embrace reluctantly, which had the other chuckling lightly. When the albino turned to look at him, seating himself around, the expression that faced Gilbert was best described as dazed. He would be lying if he’d deem the pink dusting and honest eyes anything but breathtaking. Neither said anything, just watching each other a quiet moment, reading the other as a sense of newness settled between them. A sense of openness that was largely unfamiliar for both of them. 

The Prussian was the one to lean in slowly, the touch of their lips more careful, slower than it had ever been. It felt like crumbling, falling apart. Everything was quiet. Everything except the thundering in Eduard’s heart. He attempted to hush it by cupping the other’s jaw and deepening the kiss. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the blonde, accepting him into his embrace, holding him close, kissing with equal fervor and Eduard felt like he’d cry if he were a lesser man. He’d cry because he wasn’t nearly prepared for the feeling that was overtaking him so wholesomely. A parting of lips, a search in eachother’s eyes, and with another chaste kiss, Eduard knew he was so deeply, so irreversably in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binged on this chapter all at once. Currently 1AM so Ill most likely do minor edits in case I missed any mistakes. Thank you for being patient!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for not having updated in a while! School started and I have been just so overwhelmed with life, lots of changes and moving. The chapter has been sitting basically from October nearly finished.

It was the last meeting day and he could tell by the grins of his two best friends, things showed on his face. All that was left after this was the ‘vacation party’ next month, to end this year of EU conferences with a celebration. His brother, a general speaker of the meetings, declared that Romano would host it somewhere in the southern part of Italy. 

He glanced at Eduard who already had his eyes on him, the look on his face probably the most affectionate Gilbert had ever seen during a meeting, yet still not nearly close to yesterday. He smiled back and Eduard diverted his eyes, fiddling restlessly with his pen at hand. 

The Prussian was more than prideful over how well the evening had gone. He had held Eduard in his embrace until the sky was dark, a passing car bringing them out of the moment. Gilbert had said the other’s name, receiving a questioning hum in reply. He had followed it up with a question about the wife-carrying sport native to Estonia, earning a laugh and a fairly animated explanation of the origins. The Prussian had asked all the questions he had wanted to, and they talked for long in the same spot, still always at least their hands in contact. 

Apparently Eduard had gotten the ink done in the 80s and gradually so. Reminiscing over that time had been a theme that evening, given their choice of movie. They laughed as Gilbert went into detail about the punk phase that Germany hid so well from the world. Especially since Prussia was more into heavy metal then, the brothers have had some bickering over it, mirroring the stupid clashes between the two scenes at the time. 

It had been a special delight when Germany was fully his proper, calmed down self and Rammstein first surfaced. Out of spite of banning some of the controversial songs, Prussia blasted them in their house for basically the whole street to hear through their wide-open windows. The horror on his brother’s face was glorious. That story had gotten Eduard laughing and admitting he had been curious how was it to share a country.

The albino had kissed him multiple times mid-talk, each time heating up more between them until they could barely find the will to stop and save some public decency. Prussia had sped them back near the cinema with urgency, having the other conflicted between afraid for his life and egging him on to go faster. Thinking about it now, the albino regretted missing the golden opportunity of that innuendo. It had been difficult to separate enough to go back to the hotel. Prussia realized his thoughts were getting way out of hand, unless he didn’t want to end up with a boner for the next two hours of the conference.

Eduard, in similar respects, seemed more distracted as well. He had a very good time last evening, very memorable time, even if the new depth of his feelings somewhat intimidated him. Alright, way more than somewhat, realizing the vulnerability and the ache for Gilbert. Because that’s what it was. A pure, non-exaggerated, almost physically tangible ache. It felt both debilitating and energizing. Merely thinking about it made Eduard’s heart beat faster and his face colour in defeat.

He mentally pondered about the saying in his language, about love wearing pink glasses. Colouring everything in a warmer hue than they were to the viewer, Eduard figured this must be it. Because while Gilbert was obviously attractive and Eduard’s bias had slowly grown with each interaction, this was skyrocket levels now and that with only one night. Gilbert seemed to have the same experience yesterday, but Eduard was far too overwhelmed to verbally address it. It terrified him. The words he’d wanted to spill to the Prussian numerous times in the evening, right there by the lake, in the alleway, in his bed. God, he needed to stop and focus on the meeting.

When the vacation place had been announced, he’d looked alarmedly at Finland, who questionigly met his eyes. It was clear as day Estonia needed to discuss something. For some reason the Finn felt he was about to be brought into the loop of things.

Prussia of course noticed that Eduard seemed to be struggling to not literally beam over the room. When lunch was called the Estonian went straight to Finland and they in turn stopped Romano. A quick and quiet conversation ensued and the three parted ways. Gilbert walked up to the blonde, both of them falling into step towards the cafe. 

“What was that all about?” Prussia asked, hands pocketed and curious.

“It’s nothing,” Eduard said with a smile that meant it was anything but. Gilbert tried to pry the info out of the other, but Eduard remained unbudding against the matter. The albino couldn’t use any of his self-proclaimed charms publicly either. On Eduard’s insistence, the two decided to part for now and meet up after the meeting ended. They had a few hours to pack before leaving and decided to make the most of it. But there was still time until that.

Meanwhile over lunch, Gilbert ordered those curtains in “salmon pink” as France had suggested. 

He saw from the other side of the cafe how Estonia was animatedly talking near the Nordic table, Lithuania in tow. As if sensing his gaze (of course he did), Eduard had that smug gleam in his eyes, sparing Gilbert a brief smile mid-sentence before turning away to resume whatever he seemed to be plotting. 

Prussia had an inkling that the other was being so obvious on purpose just to taunt him. Yet he didn’t want to entirely take the bait, the surprises between them so far unforgettable. It had something to do with the vacation, that much was clear from the fact Romano had been approached. 

When they met up after, Eduard was back to his reserved self. That of course until Gilbert, as his usual self, stole a kiss right in the middle of the hallway. The Estonian was instantly panicky, but the other barely let him simmer in it, pulling them through the door to the blonde’s room with a cackle. Someone could’ve seen but he barely bothered. It was all smiles and flirting kisses, along with the ever-growing fondness in Prussia’s eyes that had Estonia’s stomach in knots, feeling he was mirroring the same. Gilbert entwined their fingers, pulling Eduard’s hand up to his lips, holding planting a light kiss.

“What are you up to, kid?” he asked, the minute scowl on the blonde’s face making him only grin wider. They both knew he didn’t mean it. But that didn’t mean Prussia was going to stop anytime soon.

“You’ll see,” Eduard replied coolly but not denying the affectionate hold Gilbert had around his waist, “Patience is virtue after all.”

Gilbert laughed loudly, “The last time I was anything close to virtuous was five hundres years ago.”

“You’ve been patient with me,” Eduard replied, the moment losing some of its humour as neither had really planned this turn. Gilbert blinked a few times, as if he had scattering thoughts before a familiar tinge of colour betrayed him once again. “Same to you,” he said with that same look he had had in the cinema, making the blonde chuckle gladly to mask the fluster that was on the road to overwhelm him soon. It was one of those moments again...

Not yet. Instead, Eduard kissed him and grinned that the clock was ticking. Gilbert didn’t hesitate to back the other up right against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the culmination (next chapter) will be longer. We are super close to the finish. I am not sure how this one was but I hope I didn't dissapoint.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr~


End file.
